In the World Where Things Went Right
by TheTitaniumSerpent
Summary: Hermione Jean Granger was born September 19th, 1959, and her family moves to Cokeworth, close to Lily Evans and Severus Snape. In the world where things are better, wonderful things can happen. SSHG. Contains Lily-bashing and more fluff than sixteen litters of baby bunnies.
1. Chapter 1

_Nothing belongs to me. Everything belongs to J. K. Rowling. This story is complete, originally posted at AO3, started on may 15th 2018 and finished June 13th 2018. English is my third language, I didn't work with a beta, but you'll just have to forgive all the mistakes I've made. This story will contain Marauder-bashing as well as some vicious Lily-bashing, and it is SSHG: if you don't like it, don't read. _

__A lot of quotes from Rowling, J. K., 'Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows', Bloomsbury Publishing: London, 2007, chapter 'The Prince's Tale', pages 532—543 (Too many to mark, which is a bad habit, but I'll try not to make an academic essay out of this and aim for a story easy read). __

* * *

Severus Snape, age 9, was watching them. He'd been watching them for a while. He'd seen two of the girls before, but the third one was new, he'd never seen her before.

The little red-headed and green-eyed girl was a witch: he'd seen her perform magic before. The older blonde girl, sister to the red-head, was not. Severus had kept an eye on them for a long time, afraid to approach them, yet longing to belong.

The third girl had brown curly hair, so wild it formed a halo around her head. She had freckles, large front teeth and brown eyes that seemed to sparkle with delight as she laughed. The girl picked up a lone flower, a dandelion, and raised it into the air: it floated, multiplied, and soon a whole flotilla of flowers coursed through the air. They plaited themselves into the girl's hair, and the two of them laughed in delight, while the third girl grimaced. It was beautiful magic, wild and innocent, and Severus could not resist.

The girls were dressed in summer dresses, and he felt miserably shabby in his second-hand clothes and in his father's old coat, but he had nothing better to wear.

The girl with the fluffy and wild brown hair was the first to see him. Her brown eyes were kind and sparkled with delight as she greeted him, approaching Severus with her hand extended. "Hello! I'm Hermione Granger, nice to meet you! Who are you?" The two others stood a little further back.

"I'm Severus. Severus Snape."

"I know you. You live at Spinner's End, by the riverside," said the blonde girl in a snide, sneering tone, but Hermione Granger seemed to pay her no mind.

"This are Lily and Petunia Evans", Hermione introduced the girls.

"You're... you're witches," Severus muttered, slightly frightened by her bossy tone. Lily and Petunia Evans looked affronted.

"That's not a very nice thing to say to somebody," Lily Evans said.

"What do you mean, witches?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Witches. You can do magic. There's nothing wrong with that, my mom's a one, and I'm a wizard," Severus explained.

"Oh," Hermione said, smiling. "but I thought witches are evil. We're not evil."

"Nothing evil in being a witch or a wizard," Severus said.

"How do you know that?" Hermione asked, sitting down. Lily and Petunia sat in the swings and began swinging, and when Lily was swinging high, she let go and floated lightly to the ground, though her sister protested. Hermione clapped her hands at her, and Lily blushed and curtseyed, very pleased.

"I've been watching them for a while,"Severus confessed, "though you're new. I haven't seen you before," he told Hermione.

"You've been spying on us!" Petunia Evans chimed loudly.

"Haven't been spying. Wouldn't spy on you, anyway. You're a Muggle."

"Come on, Lily, we're leaving," Petunia said, insulted by his tone, and Lily followed her sister, glancing back at Hermione, who remained. Hermione waved at her friends as they went down the hill.

"I don't know what a Muggle is, but that didn't sound nice," she chided.

"It's a non-magical person. If your parents aren't witches or wizards, then you must be Muggle-Born."

Hermione nodded. "My parents don't do magic. At least I don't think so. They're dentists. Anyway, we just moved in. I live close to Lily and Petunia. Tell me more about magic? What's your mother like? Do you know any neat tricks? Are there any books about magic?"

Severus blinked at the barrage of questions, but he felt happy. She wasn't as pretty as Lily Evans, but she listened to him as he spoke for hours about magic. She always had more questions, but it didn't matter. He'd just found his first friend.

And she had very kind eyes.

* * *

Three children sat cross-legged in a small thicket of trees by a pool in Cokeworth, Manchester. Severus had removed his father's old coat, which was too warm anyway. Hermione Granger sat next to him, floating some flowers in the air in intricate lace patterns, while Lily Evans watched, fascinated, while they listened to Severus.

"So Hermione isn't going to get in trouble for doing that?" Lily asked.

"No. It's forbidden when we're older and we get out wands: then the Ministry of Magic can trace us and they send letters and punish you for using magic outside school. But as long as we don't have our wands and we're not trained, we won't get into trouble."

"I wonder why," Hermione said, frowning, as Lily took a twig and whirled it in the air as if it were a wand. "I should rather think that someone who is training is safer than someone who hasn't any training at all."

"It's the wands," Severus shrugged. He was used to this: Hermione always had a lot of questions, good ones too, some that he couldn't answer. "You can use stronger magic with a wand, and you learn spells. Real spells, like charms and jinxes and hexes and curses. Anyway, we're kids so you can't help using your magic."

"Is it all real?" Lily asked, dropping the twig. "Petunia says there isn't a Hogwarts. It is real, isn't it?"

"It is real for us," Severus said, "Not for her. But we'll get the letter, the three of us."

"Really?" Lily asked.

"Definitely," Severus replied. "Hermione will get hers first, on her 11th birthday. Then mine in January, and yours last."

"And will it really come by owl?" Lily whispered.

"Normally. But you're both Muggle-Born, so someone from the school will come to your homes to explain to your parents."

"They'll come to me first," Hermione said, "so maybe you can come then, too, and meet them, Lily? Your parents will have someone visit later, but you'll be able to hear it all sooner."

"Oh yes, thank you!" Lily smiled at her, green eyes sparkling. "I'm so glad there's someone else there too, you and Severus. And you're Muggle-Born too Hermione, just like me. It won't make a difference, being Muggle-Born?"

"No," Severus said, thoigh hesitant. "It doesn't make any difference."

Hermione floated a flower into his hair and set it behind his ear, and the girls giggled as Severus scowled at the unwanted decoration. Hermione stretched her legs on the grass.

"It's nearly time for tea. Will you come, Severus? Mom and dad asked if you could join us. And you, Lily?"

Lily shook her head. "Can't," she said, "I'm expected at home. But we can walk together."

Severus stared at Hermione. "Are you sure your parents would be OK with me coming?" he said.

"Of course!" Hermione exclaimed. "They said to invite you. They want to hear more about magic. Please come, Severus? Please?"

A small rustling noise in the bushes make them all jump: Petunia Evans was hiding in the bushes. Lily welcomed her sister, happy to see her, but Severus wasn't thrilled.

"Who's spying now?" he shouted. "What d'you want?"

"Leave her be, Severus," Hermione chided, tugging her friend along, before Petunia could say something nasty. The four children made their way toward the better side of the town, Hermione leading them while tugging Severus by the hand, bossy as ever, while Lily and Petunia brought up the rear, arguing in hushed tone.

"Are you sure I can come, Hermione?" Severus asked, still uncertain. "My clothes..."

"You're just fine, Severus. It's just tea and my home, anyway! There will be pie."

Severus felt his stomach growl: he hadn't had anything to eat yet that day, what with his parents fighting and his father having drank all the money for the week. "Oh, all right then..."

* * *

Severus Snape had two friends. Of the two, Hermione Granger was a much more frequent companion: it was rare that the two of them didn't meet somewhere, either in the playground, by the trees, or at the Granger residence, while Lily spent time with her sister, her family and some other friends. Lily had friends: Severus and Hermione only had each other. It wasn't that Hermione had been poor and shabby, like Severus: she was quite bossy and preferred reading and talking to Severus.

Severus never took either Lily or Hermione to his ugly and dilapidated home by the riverside, and the Evans family wasn't very comfortable when the shabbily dressed Severus had visited the Evans home, but the Grangers were very welcoming. They supplied their only daughter and her friends with hearty, healthy meals, although sweets were very rarely available and all the children were instructed to brush their teeth immediately after the pudding. Severus joined the table quite frequently: reluctant and shy at first, but Hermione's mother Jane had felt a motherly pity for the skinny boy and invited him over as often as he would come.

Hermione borrowed him her books: she had plenty, and she and Severus happily shared what she had. They happily read everything, including dictionaries. Severus learned to hide the books he borrowed after one incident when his father Tobias, in a fit of drunken rage, tore up one of Hermione's books. Hermine told him she didn't really mind and that she understood, but Severus felt terrible for weeks.

It was easy to talk to Hermione about his life at home. Lily knew some, of course, but she was too shallow to really understand or talk for a long time about something that didn't really concern her. Lily knew his parents argued, she knew that his father was a Muggle and a drunk, but Hermione knew about the beatings, Hermione knew how his father hit Eileen Snape and trashed their home, and she knew about the days when there was no food in the house. They had an argument when he thought Hermione felt pity for him, and they both stormed off in a snit, only to make their peace the next day by the river.

Severus spent his Christmas with the Grangers: they gave him a new, warm coat in his size. They sent a gift basket of food for his mother, though they'd never met her: Eileen Snape, nee Prince, was a proud woman who wouldn't have accepted charity, but the basket of fresh fruit made her happy, and she was careful to hide it from her husband.

And so the time passed for the three friends at Cokeworth.

When Hermione got her letter from Hogwarts on her 11th birthday in September, she invited both Lily and Severus over. The school representative was amused when she met not only one Muggle-Born witch but two and a half-blood wizard in addition, but she was a professional, and Lily listened in rapt attention while Severus pretended he wasn't doing the very same thing. The Grangers supplied a birthday party with a birthday cake, which was a whole new and enjoyable experience for Severus: though he remained skinny and lithe, the frequent meals at the Grangers were putting at least some flesh on his bones, and he no longer reminded people of a skeleton, though his skin was still very pale.

Severus had his own birthday party at the Grangers as well, with his own cake after a healthy and hearty meal, followed by the mandatory teeth-brushing, but he'd gotten used to that. Lily attended both parties, but Petunia refused the invitation when she heard Severus was attending: she didn't much like Hermione either, although the she was more acceptable in her eyes than Severus. She was very jealous of her sister, Hermione and Severus agreed: jealous that Lily was a witch and jealous of the time she spent with others.

When it came the time for them to shop at Diagon Alley, the Grangers met Eileen Snape for the first time: they gave her a ride to London in their car, and Eileen would guide them through the Diagon Alley in return. The Evans family followed in their own car, and so Severus, Hermione and Lily all got their wands on the same day. Joy glittered in the black eyes of Severus Snape when he first held the wand that chose him, and he and Hermione shared one of the smiles that were now easy between the two of them.

* * *

On the 1st of September 1971 Severus was with his mother in platform nine and three-quarters. They'd gotten a car ride from the Grangers again, which angered Tobias Snape a lot less than an Apparition would have. The Grangers were talking with his mother now, and though Eileen was still tense and reserved, looking a bit sour, she rather liked the Grangers, who were kind, gentle and understanding people. Hermione fussed, alternating between a nervous panic and trying to boss Severus and Lily around. Severus had learned to take it in the stride.

Lily was arguing with her jealous sister: she was trying to explain to her that she'd try to ask Headmaster Dumbledore to accept Petunia into the school as well. Petunia didn't approve: she pulled away from her sister and called her and her friends freaks and weirdos. Hermione and Severus glanced at each other and they both knew what the other one thought.

The platform was bustling with activity, and Mr Granger helped Severus and Hermione load their luggage into the train. A lot of hugs and kisses were exchanged: Eileen didn't kiss of hug her son, but Mr and Mrs Granger shook Severus' hand like he was a real grown-up and bade him good luck: they hugged and kissed Hermione, who clung to Severus in a momentary fit of panic. It had taken Severus some time to get used to being hugged for no obvious reason, but Hermione had cured him of that.

They found a compartment with space for three more: four boys were already in the compartment. They looked like they were the same age as the trio. Severus rushed to change to his school robes immediately, glad to be rid of his poor clothes, leaving Hermione and Lily to sit behind. Hermione reserved a seat for him next to her.

Lily was feeling quite miserable: she began crying just before Severus returned in his school robes, and Hermione tried her best to comfort their friend.

"Tuney hates me. She thinks we're all freaks."

"Lily, she's just sad because she doesn't get to go to Hogwarts," Hermione interjected optimistically. "You'll see her soon."

"But we're finally going!" Severus said, exhilarated. "This is it! We're off to Hogwarts!" Both girls smiled and Hermione hugged Severus in delight. Lily was beginning to feel much better already. "I hope we'll all be in Slytherin." Severus continued.

"Slytherin?" asked one of the boys, a dark-haired one with hazel eyes and glasses. The boy was dressed in clothes that were obviously expensive, though his short black hair struck to every direction. "Who wants to be in Slytherin? I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?" he asked the boy lounging on the seat opposite to him. The boy also had black hair, although his was longer, curly, and obviously well groomed. His clothes also seemed expensive. He looked at Severus in contempt.

"My whole family has been in Slytherin," he said.

"Blimey, and I thought you seemed all right!" the first boy said with a snicker.

The second boy grinned, but before he could respond, Hermione snorted loudly.

"I don't know where I'll be sorted, but I hope it won't be the same house as you!", she said, looking at the first boy. "You're rude and arrogant. Maybe there's a house for rude and arrogant prats."

"You'd be obviously material for Slytherin, except you're not pure-blood. What are you, half-blood? You're wearing Muggle clothes." the boy asked.

"Muggle-Born", Hermione replied through clenched teeth. "And it's none of your business what I wear."

"Definitely not Slytherin then," the boy sneered, and the other boys snickered, although the tallest one, a boy with sand-coloured hair, seemed a bit sheepish. "They won't take Muggle-Borns."

Hermione replied nothing, choosing instead to ignore the rude boys, and turned to chat with Lily and Severus, showing her contempt by turning her back on them. She had gotten a few Galleons from her parents for the journey, and she bought a few sweets from the trolley to share with Severus and Lily, refusing to envy the boys in the compartment who could afford to buy so much more.

* * *

Hogwarts was amazing. Though Severus had heard a lot about it from his mother and had told Hermione everything and Lily almost as much, it took their breath away. Not just the size but the sheer beauty of thousands of candles lighting the magnificent magical castle, the ancient stone battlements, the stained-glass windows, the stars shining on the surface of the lake as they crossed it in little boats, the charmed ceiling in the candle-lit Great Hall as they were led to be Sorted... Hermione clung to Severus and Lily stayed very close to them both as they all took in their surroundings.

The mass of students was startling: the trio felt very shy when they waited to be Sorted into their house tables. An elderly female Professor, who'd introduced herself as Professor McGonagall, deputy Headmistress, placed the Sorting Hat on top of each students' head. Lily was the first of the trio called. "Evans, Lily!" Professor Mcgonagall called, and Severus and Hermione held hands nervously as Lily made her way to the stool and sat. The Sorting Hat was quiet for a little while but very soon it cried "Gryffindor!" Lily bounced into the Gryffindor table with a slightly regretful smile.

Hermione held Severus closer and whispered: "I hope at least we'll get to the same house, Severus. I'll ask the Hat to put me in Slytherin too. But even if we don't, you'll always be my very best friend."

"Promise?" asked Severus, holding her close.

"Always!" she promised, hugging him once more before her name was called.

The Sorting Hat, when placed upon her head, spoke inside her mind pondering between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. 'But I want to be in Slytherin with my friend Severus!' she begged the Hat inside her mind.

'I'm afraid I cannot do that," the Hat replied tartly. 'I cannot place you into a house where you'd come to harm, and you need to be in a house that best expresses your character but also fills your potential and destiny... I think it will be...' "Gryffindor!" the Hat cried out loud, and Hermione let out a sad, disappointed moan that made Professor McGonagall glance at her sharply. Hermione had tears in her eyes as she slowly made her way to the Gryffindor table, where Lily gladly welcomed her.

To their growing dismay all the four rude boys from the train cart were sorted into Gryffindor, and Severus was sent to the Slytherin table, where an older boy with long blonde hair patted his back. Severus took a seat so that he could keep an eye on Hermione and Lily, and both he and Hermione looked very sad the entire feast, but Lily was already making friends with other Gryffindor girls of their year.

When the Feast ended and the Gryffindor first years were called, Hermione quickly dashed across the Hall to the Slytherin table to give a quick hug to her friend and assured him they'd meet the very next day.

* * *

As she'd promised, Hermione met Severus at the Great Hall for breakfast. She was shocked to hear that the Slytherin students were sleeping in the dungeons, but Severus claimed it wasn't that bad: the rooms had Warming Charms and the bed he'd been given was a luxurious four-poster with drapes. What could one expect, when Slytherin hosted some of the richest and quite spoiled pure-blood heirs and heiresses? He did share a room with four other boys, but he confessed it still was much nicer than his room at Spinner's End.

They were both dismayed when they heard they wouldn't be able to eat together: Slytherin students had to eat at their own table and Gryffindors at their own. They still met before each meal and after it left together, either to part ways on their way to lessons or bed, or to go together to the library or perhaps to study outside by the Black Lake, under a tree when the weather was tolerable.

Hermione and Severus worked together when they could. Gryffindor and Slytherin shared some classes together, such as the flying lessons and Potions. Severus was much better at Potions than either of his friends: Lily was as good as Hermione but preferred working with Marlene McKinnon, another Gryffindor first-year. Severus also surpassed them both in Defence Against the Dark Arts.

Hermione was slightly more talented at Transfiguration than either Severus or Lily, while the three were almost equally matched in Charms. In all the other core subjects except flying Hermione and Severus were at the top of their year, a fact that seriously irritated many Ravenclaws. The flying lessons were dominated by others: while Severus was decent on a broomstick, Hermione could scarcely hover before a panic set in. James Potter and Sirius Black were the top of their year at flying. Hermione and Severus soon got a reputation as big and shameless swots, spending countless hours with their books in quiet research or hours of debating.

Lily had made a fast friend in Marlene, who shared the dormitory room with Hermione and Lily, along with Alice Prewett and Dorcas Meadowes. Marlene was bubbly and bright girl, not as academically driven as Hermione and Severus, and Lily seemed to prefer her company. She did call Hermione and Severus her best friends, but their seemingly endless academic banter often bored her to the verge of tears, while neither Severus nor Hermione found her gossip quite as interesting.

The four rude Gryffindor-boys from the train formed a gang of their own: they called themselves 'Marauders'. Hermione preferred to follow the rules, and while Severus wasn't adverse to breaking them if he wasn't likely to get caught, the Marauders cared little if they were. They had named Severus with the unfriendly name 'Snivellus', and teased Hermione for her bushy hair and her large teeth, calling her 'Beaver'. They began with the usual schoolboy pranks like tripping Severus as he walked by, stealing his books or his quills, and soon progressed to jinxing or hexing him. Lily and Hermione both detested them for it, but while Lily hated confrontations, Hermione wasn't above nagging them.

Her seemingly endless nagging had no effect on the four Marauders. Of the four, James Potter and Sirius Black were the worst, the ring-leaders: they invented the pranks and instigated almost all of the conflicts, while Peter Pettigrew and Remus Lupin mostly just watched and laughed. Pettigrew was a coward at heart and would join in on the prank when and if the target was down and defenceless, while Remus Lupin rarely joined, but never did anything to stop it either, standing on the sidelines with a small amused smirk on his face. Soon enough Severus began to retaliate, and the war escalated gradually between the Marauders and Severus, who began spending valuable study-time studying offensive hexes and jinxes.

When Hermione finally grew tired of the nagging, the Marauders themselves learned a few valuable lessons. The first one was that a sleeping Marauder, no matter their skill with a wand, was defenceless in their sleep. The second lesson was that while Severus couldn't threaten them while they slept in the Gryffindor tower and while the boys could not enter the girls' dormitory, nothing stopped a girl from entering theirs.

It all began when Sirius Black went to bed and found that someone had placed some very rotten uncooked eggs under his pillowcase. He only discovered it after his head hit the pillow, and he was forced to wash his hair several times to get the permeating stench out. His pillow and sheets were also ruined, although the house-elves changed those while he scrubbed his curly hair in the bathtub. He blamed James for the prank, though the other boys denied their guilt.

The same week James Potter was woken up from deep slumber in the middle of the night as his feet began jerking and dancing on their own: it took his groggy and tired dorm-mates a while to find their wands and to cast a Finite on the Tarantallegra-jinx cast on James. James, in turn, blamed Sirius, and the two boys moped at each other for a whole day.

They only began suspecting someone else when Peter's clothes and shoes were found glued to the ceiling above his bed, and were seriously alarmed when all four of them woke up as their sheets wound up around them and stuck them to the walls. It took their fifth room-mate Bill Stebbins quite a while before he could stop laughing enough to cast a simple Finite.

After their beds were charmed into garish shade of pink their suspicions were confirmed when they realised that each prank instantly followed a prank they had made to Snape, and that Hermione Granger was looking at them concealing a giggle behind her hand. They confronted her: she lied at them, but she was a lousy liar. And Snape, who was an excellent liar, looked at them and the corner of his thin lips turned slightly upwards as Hermione whispered something into his ear after glancing at the Marauders and giggling.

The Marauders began pulling back when all of Sirius' shorts went missing overnight and the boy had to go commando the whole day before the elves returned all of this pairs from the laundry, where they had been sent during the previous night. An honest mistake, of course...

* * *

It wasn't all just fun, games and pranks, of course. The castle could be quite cold during the long months of Scottish winter: the breezes in the corridors were chilling and the dungeons were almost freezing, until they began brewing, at which point the Potions classroom became hot and moist and they would sweat in their thick winter uniforms: and when they left the class, the corridors would feel that much colder. Dormitories had Warming Charms in them, but Hermione and Severus preferred to spend as much time together as they could, and neither of them could enter the other's dormitory or common room: it just wasn't done. During the spring and summer and early autumn some of the higher classrooms could be hot and the uniforms would itch and feel too thick.

They spent the first Christmas at the castle. There would have been a train home and Hermione's parents would have picked them up, and Lily went home to spend the holidays with Petunia and her parents, but Severus decided he'd rather spend Christmas at school than at home, where his father would inevitably drink and at worst take a leather belt to his hide. Hermione stayed with him: her parents were disappointed when they heard they wouldn't see her or Severus, but admitted the long train ride was tiring for just a short holiday, and understood without further explanations why Severus wouldn't wish to go home for Christmas. They posted a parcel to Hermione: there was an address where Muggle parents could send their letters and packages to, and from there they would be forwarded through Owl Post to Hogwarts. The package had been shrunk, and they had to ask Professor Flitwick's help to get it to its real size, but they also learned the Shrinking Charm 'Reducio' and its counter-charm 'Engorgio' in the process: both were usually taught in second-year curriculum. The parcel contained Muggle sweets, chocolate, gingerbread, cookies and presents for the both of them: new shoes, a new jumper and a few books for Hermione, and for Severus, new warm socks, a black jumper and a book of his own.

There was an old animosity between Slytherin and Gryffindor: the friendship between Lily, Hermione and Severus was unique. Slytherins and Gryffindors could be friends with Hufflepuffs or Ravenclaws, but when the children were Sorted between the two houses, the friendships frayed and ended very fast. Even sibling bonds, if two children from a same family were sorted into different houses, suffered. Everyone expected it, but as weeks became months, their friendship continued. Lily Evans made friends in Gryffindor, and Severus Snape got along with people from his own house — such as Mulciber and Avery from his year — but Severus and Hermione were thick as thieves. Sometimes even Lily Evans was jealous of their friendship.

One of the Slytherin Prefects, a seventh-year Lucius Malfoy, had taken Severus under his wing. He taught the young half-blood boy some pure-blood manners and etiquette and tried to coax the northerner accent away: Severus was a quick study and respected Lucius. The only thing that Lucius couldn't make him do was ditch his friendship with the two Gryffindor girls. And since the two girls never harmed a Slytherin, they were relatively protected despite them being Muggle-Born — Mudbloods, most Slytherins would call them. When the word got out that Hermione Granger had hexed some of her house-mates in their sleep for hexing her Slytherin friend, there was even a some respect extended toward her. It didn't go far, but it protected her from the worst.

Of course there came the spring day when Severus used the word 'Mudblood' for the first time. He wasn't referring to Hermione or Lily: it was just an off-hand comment passing by, so he was surprised when Hermione stopped dead on her tracks.

"You'd call a Muggle-Born a 'Mudblood'?" Hermione asked in a tone that promised imminent retribution. Hermione Granger was a sweet girl, up until she was pushed too far, and then she became downright scary. It took quite a lot to push her that far — she was much more level-headed than her house-mates, who were usually known for acting rashly out of instinct and emotion — but everyone who knew Hermione Granger knew not to push her too far.

"I didn't mean you," Severus snapped back, "I wasn't referring to you!"

"I don't care! That's a foul name."

"Well I wasn't foul to you! Lots of my house-mates use it!"

"I don't care! Do not use that word, Severus Tobias Snape, don't you dare!"

The two were practically standing nose to nose at this point, eyes flaring in rage, until Hermione's brown eyes filled with tears and she stalked off furiously. Severus was seething in anger, but the fury died down quickly, leaving only regret and sorrow. He fled to the Slytherin dormitory to sleep for the night.

He was nervous the next morning: would Hermione forgive him? Would she meet him at their usual spot before breakfast, or had he ruined their friendship?

But Hermione was there when he slowly made his way up the stairs, waiting for him. She offered him a tentative smile and got one in return, and no further word was spoken about it.

* * *

Sooner than they thought, their first year at Hogwarts was over. Hermione had been an absolute nervous wreck as their tests approached: she studied in a flurry of panic, neglecting everything else, and Seveus had to drag her to the Great Hall on more than one occasion: there she would sit with a book in front of her, revising again and again although everyone but her knew that she was already more than familiar with the material, and the amused and exasperated Severus then had to push her to finish her plate and drag her from the table so that they could revise or practice together.

Both their scores were excellent, and both were content as they left the castle for Hogsmeade station in the black carriages that were pulling themselves. Hermione and Lily were thrilled to see their parents again, Lily was gushing about spending the summer with her sister and some of the friends she hadn't met in months, but Severus was less than excited.

The train ride was long, but they chatted amicably and ate snacks until they arrived in London. Lily was met by her parents and her sister, although Petunia was giving her glares and a cold shoulder, and she waved her friends good-byes and rushed off. The Grangers had promised to give Severus a ride home in their car: his mother was poorly, they said, although Severus could guess that she wasn't simply ill.

They saw Lily only occasionally that summer: she was busy trying to make her peace with the reluctant Petunia and spending time with her friends from the Muggle school. When she did turn up, she moped when they spoke about school subjects or books: she had quite a bit of the same qualities as her sister, Severus said, although Hermione forbade him from talking ill of their absent friend. Severus simply shrugged: he was used to saying what was on his mind, and Lily seemed to expect them to put their lives on hold for her, to be ready to speak about only the subjects that interested her and to be ready to do whatever she wanted at a moment's notice. Lily was more social than either of them: she was bubbly and social and vivacious, and she couldn't understand why Hermione and Severus preferred to spend all their long days in conversation by the river or in Hermione's room.

It was a nice summer, apart from those days when Severus felt he had to spend time at home. He spent many nights with the Grangers: they didn't seem to mind and Hermione enjoyed his company. When his father got drunk and started to look violent, he would dash out and run to Hermione's home, where he was always welcome. They listened to music, walked by the dirty and polluted river, held slumber parties for two. On occasion Lily joined them, but the conversation was easier with just him and Hermione. They shared so many interests and their personalities didn't clash much.

Oh, they did argue and debate on more than one occasion: Lily watched with wide eyes as they bickered over something she thought completely trivial and then forgave each other just as easily: Lily held grudges. It was a habit in her family: Petunia was completely unforgiving, and Lily could hold a grudge for ages.

The Grangers spent a week by the seaside and Severus was welcomed to join them: his father probably never noticed he was gone, and his mother didn't seem to mind. It was brilliant, though his pale skin got sunburned in two days. They learned to swim in the cold sea, ate ice cream and collected pretty stones and items that had been abandoned or forgotten on the beach.

It might have been the best summer of his life yet.


	2. Chapter 2

Lily Evans might have been the prettiest girl in the school, Severus thought, as he watched his two friends eating their dinner in the Great Hall. Even many of the Slytherins appreciated her looks, though every comment was quickly followed by the retort "Mudblood". If not for her blood status or her house affiliation, Severus thought that many of his fellow Slytherins might have developed a serious heart throb for her. Lily Evans was, after all, vivacious, bright, bubbly and very, very beautiful with her auburn hair and bright green eyes.

But really, as far as Severus was concerned, she had nothing over Hermione Granger. Lily might have been more beautiful as conventional standards went, but Hermione, despite her bushy hair and her bucked teeth, made his breath catch and his heart dance. And she was clever, by Merlin how clever she was! Although Severus was occasionally irritated by her habit of reciting answers directly from the books and the way she constantly tried to answer every question in classroom, waving her hand frantically, Severus couldn't help the pride he felt when their potions turned out perfect one after another as they chopped and ground and powdered and added the ingredients in perfect unison and harmony, or how her brown eyes sparkled as they talked about Charms and how they could perhaps one day develop some new charm that had never been invented before. How excited she got when they argued about some little detail before they checked it in a book or asked a teacher, and how warm her hand had felt as they had waded thigh-deep in the sea last summer as the sun shone down on them. Or how her cheeks were flushed pink when they walked in the grounds of Hogwarts during the winter of 1972, both in warm school cloaks, and his feet warm with the socks that were a gift from Hermione's parents and how warm the brand new wool jumper was, also a present from the Grangers. And how her eyes sparked and shined as she gazed over the ice-covered lake...

She might have been a huge swot, but so was he. And she might have had a silly bushy hair that went everywhere and bucked front teeth that made the Marauders call her 'Beaver', but Severus Snape had lank and stringy hair, he was skinny, his teeth crooked and a bit yellow, his lips thin, his skin pallid and most of his clothes were shabby and threadbare, and his nose was huge and hooked in the end. He'd heard McKinnon call him an ugly creep, although Hermione had hissed a biting retort back at her house-mate. The memory made the corner of his thin lips crook a bit upward.

He'd made her a Valentine's card this year. He sent it anonymously, of course, not daring to sign it lest she laugh at him. He was surreptitiously watching her as the owls flew down into the tables, carrying mail. The Great Hall was decorated in pink, red and white for the occasion.

Lily Evans was almost bombarded with Valentine's cards. Red and pink envelopes she opened happily, giggling, and tossing her auburn hair coyly over her shoulder as she glanced at the mail her house-mates got: Severus was quite certain she was comparing the amount of mail she got to the mail that others received. Lily was like that: she loved being popular.

Hermione got two envelopes: he recognized his own but not the other. So someone else had sent her one, too? Severus felt a sting of jealousy and concern stab his heart. Who sent Hermione a card? Would she like it more than his? He'd made it himself: a simple card really, red with hearts. A quick glance at Lily told him she'd received a few boxes of chocolates as well from her various admirers. He wished he'd been able to get Hermione chocolates too, but second-years were not permitted at Hogsmeade and he didn't have the money anyway.

And then he realised that Hermione had opened her envelope and was beaming at him across the Hall. Their eyes met, and she was holding his card and positively beaming at him. Of course she'd recognized his handwriting, Severus realised, he'd given her cards for her birthdays and for Christmas and he constantly scribbled into the margins of his books, so of course she'd recognized it; but she looked delighted. She'd opened the other card as well, but she'd put it down and beamed at him, Severus Snape, across the Great Hall.

Severus ate fast and a quick glance towards the Gryffindor table confirmed she was finishing up as well, keeping an eye on him.

They met halfway.

"Hi," she greeted him, with an adorable flush on her cheeks.

"Hi," was the best he could do at that point, and he just knew his blasted white cheeks were just as red as hers. And then, by Merlin, she took his hand shyly, casting a nervous glance at him, and they walked off together, toward the library. Neither of them could think of anything to say, so they said nothing at all and just held hands, and perhaps they walked a little bit closer.

And then, at the end of the day of holding hands, she shyly kissed his cheek and smiled, and he kissed her cheek in return. And they were both blushing as they departed for the curfew, but his steps felt so much lighter because there was nothing wrong in the world at that particular moment.

* * *

"Ugly Snivellus had a girlfriend!"

And though he heard it from several mouths, Severus couldn't make himself care for the insult, not when the lovely Hermione Granger with her wild hair was holding his hand and walking with him, so close their shoulders brushed against each other. He had a girlfriend on his second year. Not many third-years had one, and yet Severus Snape had one. He had a girlfriend.

Not that he actually dared to properly snog her. He barely dared to kiss her cheek now and then. Not that either of them wanted to be told off for snogging in the hallways.

And Lily Evans was jealous. She'd gotten eighteen cards for St. Valentine's Day, so she kept telling people repeatedly and very proudly. She'd gotten one from James Potter, she'd gotten cards from several boys in their third year, but she was envious because Severus Snape hadn't sent her one. No matter that she knew he had a crush on Hermione, not Lily.

She reacted badly, barely speaking to Hermione and casting nasty glances at her. Avery noted that the Mudblood Evans was like that: she wanted what she couldn't have, tended to be jealous, and demanding admiration and worshipping from everyone in her vicinity. Avery didn't use the word 'vicinity', of course, the word was probably too complicated for him. He used 'around', and Severus was more than amused to notice that Avery, whose family was one of the sacred twenty-eight, didn't know the meaning of words as complicated as 'vicinity'. Then again, there were very few pure-blood students who could be even close to the intellectual level of Hermione Granger, a Muggle-Born. Or himself, a poor half-blood.

Lily was usually very kind, of course, very few could deny it: it was probably her best feature, outside her looks. It didn't make her flawless: she loved being the most popular girl around, and when Severus preferred Hermione's company to hers, she didn't actually react well. Or that Hermione preferred to spend time with Severus instead of fluttering around her, Marlene or her other insipid Gryffindor friends. The jealousy in her echoed that of her sister Petunia's, Severus noticed.

It was a pity, really: Hermione felt really bad, but Severus and Hermione were the best of friends, had been since the day they met, when Lily had left with Petunia but Hermione had stuck around, insatiable in her curiosity and willing to offer her friendship freely. And now they were more. Severus hoped he'd be able to keep it that way: he had rarely had anything to call his own, with very few possessions and those at risk of getting pawned or sold away by his father if he needed money. He had two friends, one of them was now his girlfriend, and he would give up anything to keep her.

Even if it'd take him years to gather up enough courage to actually snog her properly.

It took until the next summer holiday, and then it was Hermione who started it. They had drifted off to their usual spot under the trees by the pond. It was a fine day, hot, and the air was humid and everything felt... green? The air smelled of grass and leaves then, some of the factories had closed and the ones functioning spewed their smog high into the wind that carried it away. They had eaten the strawberries Hermione's mother had given them, and they had drank lemonade, which was a luxury Severus wasn't used to: and they had gotten to take the strawberries and the lemonade here, as a picnic, so there was no brushing of teeth involved, though Severus was quite certain that'd be demanded when they got back to Granger home...

And then Hermione's lips touched his and his mind went numb.

They came down again, caressed his, and he responded, first uncertain, then wrapping his hand around Hermione's shoulders as they lay there, side by side by the pond, under the trees, and the leaves of the trees cast dancing shadows on her cheeks. Her mouth tasted of strawberries and lemonade, like his did, and it tasted of summer and of happiness and of... Hermione.

And Hermione's brown eyes sparkled with happiness, and he knew this summer might be even better than the last one. The summer that tasted of strawberries, lemonade and Hermione.

* * *

Hermione Granger didn't care that his teeth were crooked. She didn't care that his hair was lank and stringy and starting to get oily. She didn't care when his voice broke and his voice occasionally squeaked ridiculously and the next moment went to a low rumble: he'd have a pretty low voice, Mrs Granger predicted, when his puberty would be over. Hermione didn't care that his skin developed pimples — she got some too, and he noticed he didn't mind, either — and she liked his black eyes, though most others said they looked cold. She didn't care that his nose was huge and hooked, either: she nuzzled it with her own frequently and seemed to love it.

He felt heartbroken when she first told him her parents would be taking her to France for two weeks in August to visit some relatives there. And then the shock when he heard they'd invite him along as well. All expenses were paid by the Grangers: Hermione needed a companion, they said with their usual gentle smile, and he felt like he could choke with happiness: he'd get to go abroad with Hermione.

His mother gave her permission immediately: she seemed relieved, really. Severus would be out of the risk of getting whacked with the belt when Tobias got drunk and got enraged, and when Severus wasn't around his temper didn't flare quite as often. Summers were worse for Eileen Snape as well, because the sight of his lanky and swotty offspring irritated Tobias Snape. Tobias probably never even noticed he was gone.

Lily was jealous, but her own family was going on a holiday by the sea a week before their departure. They promised to bring her a souvenir from France: she was still quite cold to Hermione, especially after she caught them snogging one sunny afternoon. They tried to do the snogging out of everyone else's eyes, but she'd walked to the pond under the trees unannounced.

France was wonderful. They toured Paris for two days but then went to Arles. They visited Camargue and got to ride the white horses, they saw flamingoes and ate French food: Severus loved everything. He got to taste and loved Confit de Canard, though he refused to try the escargot or the frog's legs. They bought French baguette and croissants straight from the bakery in the mornings: they were still hot from the oven, and Hermione and Severus shared some fresh baguette without any butter as they walked alongside Hermione's grandmother in the streets of Arles.

They met Hermione's relatives who didn't speak English, but they petted his head and greeted him kindly, asking Hermione questions that made her blush furiously, and him by proxy, because he could bloody well guess what the questions were. Severus began learning French from Hermione and her parents. They visited the ruins of Roman viaducts and an ancient castle. They bought Lily some special soap in the shape of little animals and some post cards showing the places they visited.

They walked along French beaches, collected seashells, ate marvellous ice cream, Belgian chocolates and snogged when they were sure Hermione's parents weren't watching. They knew, of course, if their amused expressions were of any indication, and Hermione confessed that her mother had given her a talk about... the birds and the bees. They both blushed furiously and agreed that the... that that particular aspect wouldn't probably happen quite just yet anyway. They held hands all the time.

And it was without a doubt the best summer of his whole life so far.

* * *

Sirius Black hadn't learned his lesson. Lupin was smart enough to hold back, and Pettigrew too much of a coward, but Black detested Severus Snape and couldn't let things go.

"How can you think you can take anyone to Hogsmeade, Snivellus? You can't afford to buy her as much as a Butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks!"

"Is she dating you out of pity or have you used a potion on her, Snivelly?"

"The git has become terribly greasy during the summer. Do you leave grease stains on your sheets, Snivvy?"

"Watch out, Granger, he's Dark. You're a Gryff, there's plenty of guys who'd take you."

Hermione finally turned to Black, who was currently walking next to her and Severus, and her eyes were cold. "Sev and I found some very interesting hexes in the library earlier. Do you still sleep as tightly as you used to, Black, you and your cronies?" she asked, with a small smirk appearing on her face.

Black's eyes grew wider and his cheeks flushed: he dared not respond. None of them did: Pettigrew backed away slowly from his three mates. The Marauders sped their walk towards Hogsmeade and left her and Severus behind, trying to look like they weren't fleeing.

"What are you going to do to them?" Severus asked in a low tone.

"Nothing, probably," Hermione replied, her brown eyes glinting with humour, "but it's even better this way. They won't sleep properly for a few nights at least, waiting for the monent when I'll hex them in their sleep. We might see some really tired Marauders in the next few days."

Severus had to fight back his laughter, and only chuckled a bit. Potter was just looking at them over his shoulder and the sight of Severus and Hermione grinning got him to speed up his steps.

"You shouldn't threaten them, Hermione," Lily told her as she joined them. Severus was taking Hermione to Hogsmeade on a date: it was their first ever Hogsmeade-weekend. Severus narrowed his eyes, but he caught Hermione's warning gaze: she shook her head almost imperceptibly. She didn't want to loose Lily as a friend and would have felt bad of sending her alone to Hogsmeade, when they were all friends. Severus nodded minutely: he knew they'd have plenty of time to spend together, just the two of them.

"They bully us, Lily. They bully Severus. You can't expect us to just listen to that."

"It's just words, 'Mione. Sure they're arrogant toerags, but threatening to Hex them?"

"They'd deserve it. When they attacked him on our first year, they ambushed him four to one. From hideouts and behind the corners."

"Mum says, 'Boys will be boys'," Lily said, defensively. "And besides, Sev is strong. He can defend himself," Lily smiled flirtatiously at Severus, tossing her long locks behind her shoulder.

"Not four against one, not yet anyway, and not when they attack without a warning from behind a corner," Hermione argued, slowly getting irritated. Severus squeezed her hand tighter and caressed her fingers with his thumb in a soothing way.

"So, where are we going first?" Lily asked, changing the subject. "I want to see everything. Honeydukes, Zonko's... have you heard of the old rotting house in Hogsmeade? They said that malicious spirits have moved in there, that sometimes in the dead of night people have heard terrible shrieking and wailing and moaning from it, though it's been abandoned for decades?" Lily didn't really listen to their responses: she chattered on like a happy magpie.

Severus didn't bother responding. He was on his way to Hogsmeade for the first time, with his girlfriend as his date. They both knew he really didn't have any money to spend, but they didn't need to talk about it: they would just look at some things and buy a few chocolates from Honeydukes and Butterbeers at the Three Broomsticks. Hermione had been her usual, kind and diplomatic self: she'd given him the Galleons she had and asked that he carry them for her, so he'd be able to be a gentleman and pay for their shopping instead of having her pay for everything. Hermione was like that: she might have been a bold Gryffindor, but they'd been best friends for ages and she was also very sweet and kind, knowing how proud he was and how his poverty hurt him.

And on the next Hogsmeade weekend he'd have his own money: Slughorn had asked him to assist in brewing potions for the Hogwarts Hospital Wing. Slughorn was a good teacher, but he was also quite lazy: Severus' aptitude with potions hadn't gone unnoticed, and Slughhorn had asked him to brew some simple and common potions for the infirmary for a small pay: he'd be able to earn money of his own by brewing Pepperup Potion, Hiccoughing Potion, Burn-Healing Paste and Draught of Peace. He'd be able to afford to buy Hermione chocolates and offer her tea at Madam Puddifoot's.

His clothes looked better: every Christmas and birthday the Grangers gave him a present or two, and he'd been able to dress much better. It didn't help with his skin, his hair or his crooked teeth, but it was something: although Hermione never had minded his shabby clothes either. She snogged him just as sweetly when he was dressed in his mother's old shirt and Tobias' used trousers.

Today they would look at books at Tomes & Scrolls and they would both dream of buying some. Hermione needed a new quill from Scrivenshaft's — she had a habit of chewing on her quills — something from Honeyduke's Sweetshop — Regulus Black, a second-year Slytherin and a more tolerable and sensible brother to the intolerable Sirius Black, had given him two Galleons and asked Severus to bring him some Cockroach Clusters — and they'd have their first Butterbeers. They had had dates in France during the summer, and they involved a lot of blushing and holding hands, but this was a traditional school date, and almost every student from the third-year up would be able to see them having a date. He just wished that Lily Evans would give them space: Prewett and Meadowes were trailing close to them, and Lily could have just as well have walked with them.

But he held Hermione's hand, walked so close that their shoulders brushed occasionally, and wished he'd be able to snog her properly soon. Though they had no strawberries or lemonade now, her kisses always tasted of Hermione, and every time he could almost taste the lemonade and strawberries and the summer by the pond as well.

And though it was a cloudy and cold day, he could almost see the leaves cast their dancing shadows on her cheeks as she turned to smile at him, and her brown eyes sparkled as if the sun was shining on them.

* * *

The Marauders had attacked him again. It was provoked by Potter this time: Potter was smitten with Lily, and Lily was apparently trying to get between Severus and Hermione, which made Potter ridiculously jealous. They had caught him at the staircases, though he never saw them coming until the hexes hit him. He'd been conveniently alone too, with Hermione at Arithmancy. He'd been on his way to see her when the first Stinging Hex hit him, followed by a few others, until he lost his footing and tumbled down the staircase that had just begun to move.

He saw the Marauders: Potter and Black laughing and leering, Pettigrew jumping excitedly up and down and whooping as Severus tumbled down, and Lupin standing back with his arms folded around his chest, looking slightly uneasy. He fell down, hit his head somewhere, felt a jarring pain on his foot and blacked out.

He woke up in the Hospital Wing with cuts and bruises, a concussion, a broken leg and a fracture on his arm. Slughorn was there, as was the Headmaster: Dumbledore looked disturbed but kept shaking his head, while Slughorn looked positively furious. Madam Pomfrey was bustling in with her hands full of potions.

Severus sighed, and the men noticed he was awake: he was questioned about the events as Madam Pomfrey gave him a potion for the pain and dabbed Murtlap Essence into his abrasions. He told Dumbledore who he'd seen attack him, but he knew it was useless: the Gryffindor Headmaster would never punish his four prized Golden Boys with more than a few nights of detention. They got away with attacking Slytherins all the time.

Slughorn shook his head uneasily at the retreating back of the Headmaster, but his gaze softened as quick steps approached: not running but close to it, and then Hermione was there, tears in her eyes.

His own sweet Hermione. The world looked a lot less bleak then.

Hermione was by his side in a heartbeat, and neither of the teenagers noticed when Slughorn smiled gently and departed, leaving them in the care of Madam Pomfrey. Hermione was petting his greasy hair like she often did, something that had always felt like heaven, looking into his black eyes with her brown ones, now brimming with tears, and kissed his large hooked nose tenderly.

"Are you all right?" she asked, as Madam Pomfrey offered him his dose of Skele-Gro. The taste was vile, and he grimaced in distaste.

"Just a couple of broken bones and a concussion. Nothing that Skele-Gro won't fix," he replied uneasily as he closed his eyes and leaned in on her touch. "I won't get out until tomorrow though."

"I'll bring you your assignments. And we can study spell development if you want."

Severus shook his head. "Skele-Gro hurts too much. I won't be able to concentrate. Can you just... stay?"

"Of course," she replied, smiling sadly, continuing to pet his oily hair, caressing his cheek. She pulled up a chair and sat closer to him as the ache on his bones started, and held his hand. "I'll stay as long as Madam Pomfrey lets me."

"You have..." he started as a flood of pain stopped his words, "Potions."

"Professor Slughorn will understand," she replied, and Severus nodded, unwilling to let his girlfriend go, knowing how much she loved her lessons and appreciating her willingness to skip a lesson just for him all the more.

"I have... a concussion. Madam Pomfrey won't... allow me to sleep. For long. Maybe... you could stay... in the next cot?", he panted through the pain, wanting to grimace at his own needy greed for her company, but right now his misery overrode any nobility or pride.

"I'll ask her. I'd gladly spend the night with you. Severus?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Hermione."

* * *

Before the term ended, Hermione had driven the Marauders almost spare. Her vengeance on them was ruthless: one night they'd woken up itching terribly, two nights later night they woke up with their pyjamas Vanished and dancing helplessly around their room under the Tarantallegra, completely starkers and trying to cover what was left of their modesty with the bed linen. A well-aimed Stinging Hex hit James Potter more than a few times when he had fallen asleep, and one memorable day Sirius Black spent the whole day holed up in the loo, refusing to speak to anyone about what had happened. Lupin got hit less viciously than the others, but he didn't avoid Hermione Granger's revenge either: one morning both he and Pettigrew woke up with no hair. The loss of their eyebrows was really unnerving to everyone, even if Madam Pomfrey did manage to grow them back.

And she was too clever to get caught. It was anyone's guess whether it was because Professor McGonagall had no desire to meddle with the inter-house squabbling, if it was the school policy not to care too much about breaking the rules about hexing your fellow students, or just the simple fact that the incredibly talented Hermione Granger was Professor McGonagall's favourite cub, despite her initially dismayed reaction for being placed in Gryffindor, which made sense to everyone who knew what good friends she'd always been with Severus Snape.

When their third year at Hogwarts ended, Severus spent the journey home with Hermione sweetly tucked under his arm in their compartment. Lily was glaring daggers at them, while McKinnon, Meadowes and Prewett were looking both nauseated and ill-at-ease with the attention Severus was getting: he was widely known as the ugliest creep in the school, but then again he'd gotten a girlfriend much younger than most of the popular boys and Evans, the prettiest girl in the school, was known to envy Hermione's place. It wasn't doing much good for her reputation, though, and it reminded Severus quite a lot of Petunia, who envied the attention and friendship the others got, too.

Severus had also earned a lot of respect in Slytherin: not only for his skills at Defence and Potions, but for the viciousness with which his girlfriend acted against her house-mates. Even some of the older Slytherins were chuckling when the stories of how the Marauders got hexed in their own beds by a girl got around. Regulus Black absolutely adored Hermione after the whole loo incident, and no Slytherin tried to harm Severus Snape's Gryffindor Muggle-born girlfriend, who stood alongside a Slytherin against her own House.

Severus was surprised to find his mother waiting at the King's Cross Station with the Grangers: Eileen Snape was talking with Mrs Granger and her posture was still stiff, but the subtle signs on her face and in her eyes told Severus she was surprisingly relaxed and calm. They helped the children and their luggage to the car and began their journey home. Severus looked at his mother curiously but refrained from asking questions.

Eileen herself explained soon enough. Mrs Granger had approached Eileen offering to help her the previous year. It had taken quite some time for the proud Mrs Snape to accept help, but in March Tobias Snape had had a particularly nasty bout of drunken rage, and Eileen had fled to the Grangers. Mr Granger was a man of good repute: he fixed the teeth of every policeman and politician in the little town, and his wife took care of their children's teeth and the teeth of many of the wives who wished to be tended by a modern female dentist. Mrs Granger's brother, a reputable doctor who worked at the local hospital, had arrived specially to document Mrs Snape's wounds for the police, and Tobias Snape was currently serving a year-long sentence for domestic violence.

It wasn't perfect: the sentence was miserably short for such a prolonged period of violence and abuse, witnessed by the scarring left on his wife's skin, but it was the best they could get. Eileen had resided with the Grangers for two weeks while she recuperated, and she and Mrs Granger had grown close.

It was the first summer that Severus didn't get hit once, and the feeling was blissful. It took a while to learn he didn't have to sneak across the rooms to get in or out, and he still locked the bedroom door every night, but as weeks passed, it became easier. He dined with his mother frequently, although they were often invited to the Grangers to dine with them, and he and Hermione spent time together, wandering around Cokeworth, walking hand in hand on the banks of the river or snogging by the pond or in Hermione's bedroom, where they lay side by side. Sometimes Severus lounged on the ground on his back, with his head in Hermione's lap while she stroked his hair, and they both read their books or talked: sometimes they reversed their positions and Severus could tangle his long fingers into Hermione's riotous cloud of curls and inhale their scent.

Mrs Granger's side of the family had a family gathering in Hampstead: Severus was invited as Hermione's boyfriend. He received a set of Muggle party clothes: a crisp white button-down shirt, a bow-tie, new shoes and black slacks. Mrs Granger's family was just as sweet as Mr Granger's family in France, although he found the attention quite unnerving. The house belonging to Mrs Granger's parents was fancy and large: he got a room of his own, but at night he felt ill at ease in a strange house and that resulted in him sneaking into Hermione's room for the night, where they both blushed quite violently but shared the bed comfortably for the two nights. The house had a swimming pool: they swam together, though Severus felt even more unnerved when Hermione's grandmother spotted the few scars marring his back, caused by Tobias Snape's belt buckle. After that the older woman positively showered her granddaughter's boyfriend with treats and delicacies, attention and love.

Though Mr Granger's family had invited them all back to France, the Grangers decided to leave it for the next year: Severus didn't mind as long as he got to spend time with Hermione. Hermione's parents took them to London, where they toured the Natural History Museum and visited some book shops, where both Hermione and Severus got to select two books each. Severus smirked at Mr Granger when they tried to extract Hermione from the store while she fretted over which books to select.

Lily moped when they returned from their journey: Petunia was growing increasingly bitter, and once the two sisters stood nose-to-nose in a field screeching bloody murder as they both accused each other for being favoured by their parents. At that particular moment, although externally the two sisters looked very dissimilar, their similarities were quite striking. Finally Petunia stormed down the hill and Lily smirked in victory before she plopped herself down by Severus and Hermione.

For the first time ever Severus dared to invite Hermione to his home at Spinner's End. His mother had had energy to clean the house quite a bit, and though it was ugly, run down and dreary with blistered and uneven paintwork and worn floors, Hermione made no nasty comments. He would never had dared to invite Lily to his home, even cleaned up as it was, but as Hermione cuddled against him in his small bed and snogged him soundly, he felt blissfully happy.

* * *

"Hey Snape!" he heard Black cry as he walked through the corridor alone. Hermione was sick today, she had a mild temperature, and Severus felt quite lonely on his own, without her by his side.

"Hey Snape!" Black repeated. "Did you know your girlfriend is snogging Remus?"

"Hermione?" he asked, dumbfounded. It was impossible, he knew it: Hermione would never cheat on him, never. She'd told him she wanted him to be her first when they were older, and she didn't get along with any of the Marauders, not even Lupin, though he wasn't worst of the lot.

"Yeah. I can tell you how to get there and see for yourself. They'll be at it tonight..."

"I will be WHAT?!" a familiar voice hissed from behind Black, and Black blanched, turning slowly around.

"Oh... hello Granger..." he stuttered at the sight of Hermione's enraged face.

"Do you wish to repeat your lies to my face, Black?" she hissed furiously, and other students began to gather to watch the show as Black began slowly backing away from the seething Gryffindor girl.

"I. Do. Not. Snog. Lupin. Do you want to tell me why you'd tell HIM that?!" she screeched as her voice rose to a higher pitch.

"Just a joke, Granger, just a laugh. I just meant to prank..."

"Well that was NOT funny, you... imbecile brat!"

Potter, Pettigrew and Lupin, the latter looking very pale and haggard, arrived, and several Slytherins began to inch closer as well. Potter and Black drew their wands as they spotted Slytherins all around them: the corridor was narrow and they were surrounded. Severus saw Rosier and Mulciber draw their wands as well, and Avery and Wilkes followed suite. Lupin and Pettigrew drew theirs, and Severus dropped his from his sleeve. Hermione was still unarmed, but she was seething with fury.

"Scared of a girl, Black?" Avery taunted.

"Fuck you, Avery," Black retorted.

"Right... coward."

Suddenly the embarrassed Black shot a Jelly-Leg Jinx toward Avery. Avery ducked and retaliated with a Stinging Hex, and suddenly Jinxes and Hexes filled the narrow corridor. Severus ducked and began dragging Hermione away, trying to cast a shield while simultaneously dragging his girlfriend out of the line of fire, but he tripped on Rosier and suddenly Hermione cried out.

"ENOUGH!" a familiar voice bellowed, and the spells died instantly. Professor Slughorn was absolutely livid. Hermione was crying and trying to hide her face in her hands: she'd been hit with a Densaugeo-Hex, and her already large front teeth were now growing past her chin. He heard Mulciber titter and glared at him furiously, silencing the idiot, while holding Hermione close.

"This is intolerable!" Slughorn shouted. "Miss Granger and Mr Rosier, to the infirmary. Mr Snape, you escort them. The rest of you... detention for a week with Mr Filch. And twenty points from your houses... EACH!" He began counting heads and point losses.

Severus held Hermione close as he helped his crying girlfriend toward the infirmary. Rosier stumbled behind them: his left foot had been hit by a spell that had transformed it into a duck's webbed foot. He waited with Hermione as Madam Pomfrey tended to Rosier's foot, rubbing his girlfriend's back soothingly.

"I really see no difference," he said. Hermione glared at him in indignation.

"I mean, Hermione... you're always beautiful to me. No matter how big or small your teeth are, you're always beautiful. And Madam Pomfrey will get them back to their proper size almost immediately."

Hermione's eyes brimmed with tears again and she lowered her head on Severus' shoulder, still whimpering.

"Now, Miss Granger, let's have a look at those teeth. There now, dear, I can fix them for you in no time," Madam Pomfrey said, "it's just a simple shrinking charm. Now, this may sting a bit..."

Hermione took hold of Severus' hand as the school matron cast the spell and the teeth began to shrink. More tears spilled out and she squeezed Severus' hand, but the teeth shrunk back quite fast.

"There now," Madam Pomfrey handed her a small mirror, "do they look better now?"

They did. Severus saw Hermione's eyes light up as she gazed at her teeth, which were now no longer bucked and large. They looked like normal front teeth.

"Yes! Yes, they look great! Thank you, Madam Pomfrey!" Hermione beamed at the matron, who smiled back. "Thank you! They're better than they were before!"

The nurse smiled and ushered them away, advising Hermione to eat soft foods for the day because the teeth might be a bit tender for a while.

"Are they better, Severus?" Hermione asked.

"You're always the best. Like I said: you're always the most beautiful witch to me, no matter your teeth" he replied, kissing her cheek.

"Maybe I'll get lucky and someone will Hex my hair until Madam Pomfrey fixes it, too."

"Don't. I love your mane," he said, truthfully. He adored her sweet-smelling unruly curls.

"You didn't believe Black, did you?" she asked, suddenly sounding concerned. "I don't know why he'd say that, but I'd never..."

"I know. If it were anyone else I might have, but you. I'm the ugliest git in the school and yet..."

"Severus Snape, you are NOT ugly," she replied, poking him on the tip of his hooked nose before kissing him on that very same spot. "You're lovely. And my boyfriend. I've no idea why he'd even say something like that. "

"He's jealous."

"Sirius doesn't like me like THAT. You know it."

"No, but he's jealous I've a girlfriend."

"You do. And I'd never snog anyone else."

Severus chuckled and pulled her under his arm, continuing their momentarily interrupted journey.

"At least we didn't get any detention," Hermione said with a small smile.

"Slughorn might be lazy but he's not an idiot," Severus replied quietly, making sure that no ghost of portrait overheard them. Hermione tutted.

"Don't disrespect our teachers, Severus. Especially your Head of House!"

Severus kissed the top of her curly head fondly. "Next weekend is Hogsmeade. Slughorn paid me for the brewing: I was thinking we could go to Tomes & Scrolls to pick up a new book?"

"Oh, great! I could use a new quill too."

"You wouldn't if you'd stop chewing on them."

"Oh hush, Severus."

* * *

"Hermione!" he heard Alice Prewett call, as he escorted his girlfriend to the Great Hall. "I heard your teeth got hexed... oh, they're smaller now! Oh, you look lovely! Smile, won't you? Oh, you have a lovely smile now," The Gryffindor girl said kindly. Lily, seated beside Alice, looked angry and jealous, but refrained from commenting, picking on her roast beef instead.

"Thank you, Alice," Hermione smiled as she took a seat. Severus saw Black and Potter cast some wary glances towards him from several seats away, but they refrained from commenting. Lupin, however, stood up and came by. He still looked very ill, very pale, and had dark circles around his tired eyes. He looked like he hadn't slept for days.

"Hermione, Snape, I heard what Sirius said. For my part, I'm sorry he made such claims for me. Snape, I have no such intentions toward Hermione, and I'm sorry he used my name to lie."

Severus nodded but refrained from responding. Hermione, however, furrowed her eyebrows. "Why did he say something like that? It was ridiculous."

Lupin looked very uncomfortable and very, very sick. "I... he said it was just a prank. I've told him to never, ever involve me in something like that again," he said, casting a glance at his erstwhile companions, who were staring at their plates and picking on their food.

"Again, I apologise for Sirius. He was an ass," Lupin said before going back to his friends. Potter whispered something to him, and he shook his head, looking very grave.

Severus kissed his girlfriend on her curly hair and made his way to the Slytherin table.


	3. Chapter 3

_Nothing belongs to me. Everything belongs to J. K. Rowling. A lot of quotes from Rowling, J. K., 'Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows', Bloomsbury Publishing: London, 2007, chapter 'The Prince's Tale', pages 532—543._

* * *

Lily's jealousy was becoming disturbing, and Severus wasn't quite sure if she was just jealous over the friendship he and Hermione had or the fact that he and Hermione were dating. It seemed like Lily didn't want anyone else to be close to Severus. Right now she was pestering him about his House-mates.

Lily didn't approve of the friends Severus had made in Slytherin, although Severus wouldn't have gone as far as calling them friends: they were in Slytherin and he had to get along with them, but since his childhood he'd only had two friends, Hermione and Lily, and Lily was constantly causing trouble in their friendship.

"A friend wouldn't demand I cut my ties to my House-mates, and a friend would be supportive of me being with Hermione. I thought we were supposed to be friends?" Severus argued.

"We are friends, Sev, but I don't like some of the people you hang around with! I'm sorry, but I detest Avery and Mulciber. Mulciber! What do you see in him, Sev? He's creepy! D'you know what he tried to do to Mary McDonald the other day?"

"Yes. Hermione already told them off, and she told Slughorn who gave them detention with Filch for weeks. They're not my friends anyway: I already told you: they're in my House. I have to talk to them and get along with them. That's how things work in Slytherin: I can't just go about ignoring all the other Slytherins."

"But that was Dark Magic!" Lily argued, her voice rising.

"What about the stuff Potter and his friends get up to?" Severus argued.

"What's Potter got to do with anything?"

"They harm people too. They sneak out at night and break the rules all the time. And there's something wrong with Lupin too."

"He's ill, Sev. They say he's ill..."

"Every full moon?", Severus said with a scoff. "Look, Lily. I need to get along with my House-mates. I don't agree with what they say about Muggle-Borns: they know I'm dating Hermione and they know I love her, but I have to get along with them too. Can't you see it's impossible to live in Slytherin if my house-mates detest me as much as all of yours do? Except Hermione, of course, and you."

"I don't like it. She shouldn't encourage your friendship with those Slytherins. Mulciber, Avery, Rosier... they're Dark, Sev!"

"Maybe, but I don't need to be Dark to get along with them. I've discussed this many times with Hermione. And they don't try and stop me from dating Hermione these days, though you know what they think about Muggle-Borns."

Lily scoffed bitterly.

"Look, Lily, we're friends, all right? But I need to get along with them. You're not at war with any of your House-mates, are you?" he raised his eyebrow questioningly. "Everyone knows that James Potter fancies you."

"James Potter is an arrogant toerag, and you don't need to tell me that. But Mulciber and Avery are evil, Sev. I don't understand how you can be friends with them."

Severus shook his head and strolled off.

"Where are you going?" Lily asked, running after him.

"To see Hermione. We'll be meeting by the lake for some reading."

Lily stopped. She did not follow him.

* * *

"What about "Half-Blood Prince?" Severus suggested.

" Half-Blood Prince?" Hermione asked. "Mmm. I love it. I prefer Severus, though."

"But it's a good nickname."

"What about me, then? Do I need a nickname?"

"What about 'Princess'?"

"I love you, Severus," she said and kissed him.

"Lily wanted me to stop talking to Mulciber and Avery. Probably the rest of them too," Severus said after a while.

"Why?"

"She says they're Dark."

"She's probably right. The stuff they do is just... vile and nasty. But, Severus, you don't need to be Dark to be able to talk to them. Just to get along with them."

Severus looked at her. "Lily didn't seem to think so."

"I think Lily's wrong. Dad always says that getting along with different kind of people is important, but you don't have to be like them to get along with them. And you're not Dark."

"Mmm. You are the wisest girlfriend at Hogwarts, Hermione."

"Of course I am," she said, smiling gently. Severus laid his head down on her lap, knowing she'd warn him if someone approached: it had been unnerving at first, but Hermione stroked his hair too sweetly for him to resist the temptation. He closed his eyes in delight as her hands began to stroke.

"I wish Dumbledore did something about Potter's gang," he admitted quietly.

"Professor Dumbledore, Severus. And he doesn't do anything about any bullying right now. I wish he did. It's the war, I think. This 'Lord Voldemort' sounds bad, and since Professor Dumbledore defeated the previous one, Grindlewald, he's expected to defeat this one too."

"He should leave the school for someone who has time for it, then."

Hermione nodded in admittance.

"We're going to France this summer. You'll come with us again?" she asked, changing the subject. It made Severus want to grin: typically Gryffindor, she was often quite transparent in her actions, and she obviously wanted to cheer him up.

"If mam allows it. Will your parents be OK with it?"

"Of course!"

"Then definitely. Anything to spend time with you."

"Admit it, Severus, you love France."

"I do. Just not as much as I love you," he drawled lazily, enjoying the feeling. He was rewarded with a kiss on his nose and a promise of a proper snog later.

* * *

Three weeks before the end of term Severus received a letter from Hermione's parents: Tobias Snape had been released from prison. His mother had been saving money for a new home while his father was imprisoned and wasn't drinking every penny they got, but she hadn't found one yet, and the Grangers had taken her in. Her life would have been in danger from her husband, who would have without a doubt killed her for getting him in trouble with the law.

Severus felt quite horrible. He was concerned for his mother, afraid that the weak-willed Eileen Snape would go back to her husband to be killed and he'd have to follow her home, embarrassed that they had to take refuge with the Grangers, though he full well knew they would gladly help them, and happy to know that at least for now his mother had a safe place to be: Tobias Snape did not know the Grangers, did not know where they lived, and did not even know he dated their daughter. If Eileen Snape would be wise enough to stay with the Grangers and out of sight, she'd be relatively safe.

He was also concerned that they'd move away, far away from the Grangers. Though they weren't exactly neighbours, the journey between the low-class factory row-houses and the Granger home in the higher-class neighbourhood was a short one, and they had always been able to spend every day together. Would they be forced to spend time apart during the summers?

A week before his fourth year ended, Severus was unexpectedly called to Headmaster Dumbledore's office: Deputy Headmistress McGonagall escorted him from Arithmancy class: she looked very grave, but only told him he was not in any sort of trouble. Headmaster Dumbledore was waiting alongside Professor Slughorn, his Head of house: they both looked very grave and sad.

"My boy, please sit down. I'm afraid we have had some very bad news from your home," Professor Dumbledore said sadly. "I'm afraid your father has passed away two days ago."

Severus didn't know what to think. He was supposed to feel sad, he knew, but the man he'd have to call his father had never shown him an ounce of love or caring, and had given him naught but beatings and pain. He felt empty, in a way, and mostly concerned with his mother.

"How? Is my mother all right?" he managed.

"My boy..." the Headmaster said.

"He was in a bar brawl and there was an armed man there. He died in a Muggle hospital," Professor Slughorn said calmly but not unkindly. "Miss Granger's parents sent a letter to the Headmaster. Your mother is fine, she's resting and Miss Granger's parents say she's living with them until she feels well enough to go back to her home. Would you like to go home a week early?" he asked. "If you wish, one of the staff can Apparate you side-along directly to your home."

"No... no thank you, Sir. I want to go with Hermione when the term ends."

"Ah yes, Miss Hermione Granger?" the Headmaster asked, his blue eyes twinkling. "Horace here has told me you have a fine girlfriend. She's in Gryffindor?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Very unusual, a relationship between a Slytherin and a Gryffindor, when even friendships are very few between the houses at this time."

"She's very special, Sir."

"Yes, Horace has told me. You two are the best in students in your year, possibly the brightest students in decades at Hogwarts," he said kindly, and Severus felt his pale cheeks flush.

He also felt a strange niggling feeling in his mind, like the wings of a butterfly, and instinctively pushed it away, trying to rid himself of the weird feeling. The Headmaster's eyes twinkled and he smiled kindly at Severus.

"Very well. As it were, the letter did not strictly ask you to arrive early, so I will send them an owl and advice them that you'll be arriving with Hogwarts express at the regular time. If you begin to feel the need to go home earlier, you may at any time talk to Professor Slughorn or myself and ask to be escorted home. And should you feel the need for a Calming Draught or a talk with Madam Pomfrey..."

"Thank you, Sir," he said simply, and Professor Slughorn kindly escorted him down the stairs and handed him a note for Professor Sprout, should he be late for his Herbology lesson.

* * *

"A remarkable young boy, Horace," Albus Dumbledore said, when Slughorn returned. "He is a natural Occlumens, I noticed. I wish I had the time to teach him."

"Took a peek at him mind, Albus?" Horace teased his old friend with a smile.

"Yes," Albus admitted unashamed. "His mind is filled with love for his young lady friend. Such remarkable devotion and capability to love."

"Ah yes, Albus, always about love. But he is also in possession of a fine young mind. He had a true talent for Potions and Defence Against the Dark Arts. I believe he would one day become one of the world's finest Potions Masters, if he's given an apprenticeship."

"Would you like to offer it to him, Horace?" Albus asked.

"He already brews me potions for the infirmary, when I can't keep up with the stocking and the teaching schedule. He's very talented and he has already developed some improvements for the potions. And his family is very poor, so I pay him for the brewing, a bit of pocket money as it were. I think I would gladly tutor him further when he graduates. I also have a few contacts whom I could get in touch with... that boy is going to go far if he so chooses."

"Yes. No love for his father that I could see, but it is no wonder. He tried to push me out of his mind, did you know that? But I did see a glimpse of his father beating him severely."

"Poor boy," Horace said sadly. "It explains a lot. He never allows anyone to touch him apart from Miss Granger. He has always flinched and drawn back at the slightest touch. His uniform, robes and shoes were poor and second-hand too, although he's gotten nicer clothes in recent years."

"I suspect Miss Granger's family has hand a hand on that. They seem to have taken Mr Snape and his mother under their wing. And he is a remarkable young mind. I wish I could spend more time with the students, to get to know them. His Miss Granger seems like a fine young woman, and should she remain by his side, I have no doubt they'll go very far. Alas, this war..."

"Yes, the war," Horace said sadly. "It is a terrible thing."

"It is. And that young man is at great risk, Horace. He's half-blood but he has great ambitions and great talents, as befitting his house. If he's left alone, I have no doubt Voldemort will try to recruit him. Yet he's courting a Muggle-Born. I know the blood prejudices don't run through all of Slytherin, Horace, don't fret, but you can't deny that the movement is growing stronger every year."

Horace grimaced. "I know."

"She'd be at risk as well. Two such wondrous minds, so bright and promising. It is for minds like those we need to end this war, Horace, to protect miracles like those two, and to protect love like theirs."

* * *

Eileen Snape was there with the Grangers, waiting at the platform nine and three-quarters. She still did not smile, but Severus had never seen his mother so relaxed. It was something in her eyes and her lips as well as some very minute changes in her posture. She was there for more than company for the ride home: they went to buy a wand for her.

When Eileen first waved her new wand in the air and colourful sparks lit the air at Ollivander's shop in Diagon Alley, she smiled. It was the first smile that Severus could remember seeing on her face. Tobias had snapped her wand several years back, and to acquire a new wand and be able to reconnect with her magic meant the world to the woman who'd never been very good with wandless magic and usually too afraid to use even that.

Hermione got herself a familiar from Diagon Alley: a black female Half-Kneazle with white socks on her back paws. The animal was intelligent and adored both Hermione and Severus: Hermione called the cat "Stockings".

Their home at Spinner's End was in a dreadful state. When his wife and son weren't there to receive the brunt of his anger, Tobias had taken his rage at the house. All the windows were broken, the furniture in disrepair, the plates and cups had been broken and had to be thrown away. There were dents in the walls where Tobias had flung random objects. Eileen set out to repair the home: she'd cleaned the smaller broken items away the Muggle way, and with a wand she'd be able to repair the rooms and some of the furniture. She still resided with the Grangers, and every day she trekked to Spinner's End to repair things. Severus and Hermione researched their school books for spells to mend and repair, and although they couldn't help with the actual magic, they gave advice and instructions. Eileen was decently good in Transfigurations, and soon the china was temporarily replaced.

Eileen Snape was happier than in years. She took back her maiden name, Prince, though she made no effort in trying to contact any living relatives, and took up a job as a waitress at a local Muggle diner.

Severus received her permission to go with the Grangers to France. Stockings would reside with Eileen for the duration, and Eileen would watch over the Granger house.

France was just as wonderful as Severus remembered. They visited the mountain areas: they trekked to a Catholic church that was on a small mountain, and looked at the stunning vista hand in hand, with Severus' arm around her shoulders, holding her close. For a moment he felt like the king of the world, while Hermione clung to him with her fear of heights.

They stayed in a small hotel that clung to the side of a cliff, although once Hermione had taken a look outside from the balcony, she refused to leave her room. They ate delicious meals, snogged frequently and enjoyed their holiday.

The Grangers in France received him just as warmly as they did Hermione and treated him as one of their own. When Hermione was pulled out to buy new clothes with her mother and her two aunts — Hermione cast glances that pleaded mercy, but to no avail, she was not spared the shopping — Severus was invited to spend the afternoon with Mr Granger and the other men. They played pétanque in teams.

Severus realised that the Grangers had become a second family to him, and Mr Granger was acting more like a father to him than Tobias Snape ever had. The might have been Muggles, and he had always detested his Muggle father, and he knew most of the vocal students in Slytherin talked about how Muggles were the lower breed, but the kindness the Grangers showed him was immeasurable.

He received some new clothes from the Grangers as well: they were cheaper in France, and Mrs Granger shushed him and told him she enjoyed having a boy to dress up, since she only had gotten a daughter. Severus suffered quietly through three shops, blushing furiously as shop assistants and Mrs Granger prodded and evaluated him, ushered him to try on new sizes and styles. Hermione looked at him with a delighted glint in her eyes that told him she was enjoying the view, and that made him blush even more.

A handsome French boy tried to hit on her in a cafeteria. His bony chest swelled with pride as his girlfriend kindly told the handsome boy that she already had a boyfriend by her side.

She'd chosen him over a handsome French bloke.

The next year would be their OWL's year. Slughorn had promised that this year they'd be included in his "Slug Club" along with Lily Evans: the club would host small dinners as well as occasional larger parties where one could meet some useful contacts for their future career. He'd be able to take his intelligent, witty, pretty and perfect girlfriend as his date.

The world was a rather marvellous place, he inwardly sighed as he spooned some ice cream from the bowl in front of him and smiled at his lovely Hermione.

* * *

"We should create more spells. Something we can use to prank Potter and his gang."

"Any ideas? Nothing terrible though, Severus."

"I haven't tested it yet, but I have something new. Wait, I don't want anyone else to hear this..."

Severus took out his wand and cast a Muffliato. He'd developed the charm a couple of months earlier to be able to talk in secret with Hermione. She'd been thrilled with the results.

"It's a variant of Mobilicorpus," Severus continued as the Muffling Charm set over them. It would fill the ears of others close by with unidentifiable buzzing noise. "The incantation is 'Levicorpus'. I haven't tested it yet. It should make the person you cast it on hang in the air."

"Ooo, sounds like fun. Want to test it on me?" Hermione asked.

"Are you sure?" Severus asked, frowning. "I've never tested it. It shouldn't hurt or anything, but..."

"I trust you. You do have a counter-charm, don't you?"

"Ummm... yes, but that's also untested."

"Well, there's only one way to test that, too. And maybe a simple General Counter-Spell will end it if that doesn't work."

"If you're sure. Absolutely sure? We could always test it on Potter or Black."

Hermione nodded and stood up, while Severus cancelled the Muffliato.

"I'm going to cast this nonverbally."

"Wait wait wait... what?!" Hermione cried. "You've learned nonverbal spells? Since when?"

"Last week," Severus grinned. "I'll teach you later. You do know I do every bit of extra-credit work I get at Defence."

Hermione glared at him, which only made Severus chuckle. Hermione was often competitive when it came to studying, but his aptitude in Potions and Defence was higher than Hermione's, while Hermione was better than him at Arithmancy and Transfiguration as well as History of Magic.

"Ready?" he asked. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Hermione nodded, and Severus raised his wand, casting the Jinx nonverbally. Hermione let out a small scream as the spell hoisted her into the air... feet first. Her uniform skirt rose and she struggled to hide her panties.

"Severus Tobias Snape!" she cried, "Get me down this instant!"

Severus had trouble casting: it was a combination of laughing and trying not to stare at her knickers which were currently exposed to his viewing pleasure. Hermione was wonderfully furious: she was desperately trying to clutch the hems of her uniform skirt to hold them down over her knickers, while glaring at her laughing boyfriend. Her wild curls were dangling in a bushy mess that stated it'd take even a longer time than usual to brush them into submission.

"Severus Snape, put me down!" she yelled, and Severus noticed that Mulciber was approaching with a curious expression on his face. He quickly muttered the counter-charm and caught Hermione before she dropped roughly on the ground.

"I'm sorry, luv, I had no idea it'd dangle you upside down," he admitted. "Forgive me?"

"Of course. But I should hex you for laughing at me."

"I should kiss you for providing a view of your undies." He smiled and kissed her. Hermione flushed. Their snogging had become more and more heated as their fifth year at Hogwarts had progressed: their teenage hormones were occasionally quite rampant, but they refrained from going further than a few touches and caresses, knowing full well that snogging in empty classrooms and alcoves was forbidden and punished with detention and loss of points. They already had enough trouble with the Marauders and did not need problems from the Professors to add to it. Sometimes, though, it was so difficult to stop, when her lips tasted so delicious, when her skin smelled so sweet, and when she clung to her, he remembered the taste of strawberries, lemonade and the sunlight and shades by the pond. Her eyes were so warm and sweet and full of love.

It was time for classes though, and Severus waved as Hermione regretfully had to make her way to the greenhouses for Herbology, while Mulciber walked with him to Charms. It was safer to walk with someone: the Marauders had an uncanny ability to catch him when he was alone and hex him, although they'd kept it relatively harmless, knowing that both he and Hermione would retaliate every time. It was as if they were testing them, or keeping them on their toes to remind him that the first moment Hermione would stop retaliating as they slept, they'd strike him and strike him hard. Severus could hold his own and always Hexed them back, but one boy was hardly enough against four, and Hermione's unexpected strikes in their dormitory terrified them.

"What was that spell, Snape?" Mulciber asked. "You dangled your Mudblood bird upside down, were you trying to see her knickers?"

"Don't call her that, Mulciber."

"All right, your Muggle-Born bird then. Was that something of yours?"

"Yeah," he admitted proudly, "I developed it. It's called 'Levicorpus."

Mulciber whistled, impressed. "Damn, Snape, you're bloody powerful. Developing new jinxes is impressive. Teach me that, will you? Gonna test it on Potter."

Severus frowned but nodded, though slightly torn. Hermione was always impressed with him, but getting recognition from someone else too felt good. "You'll cast it nonverbally, will you? I don't want it to spread around. You can use it on Potter's little shites but I don't want it to spread around."

Mulciber nodded eagerly, and although Severus felt slightly torn, he explained the Jinx and its counter to his friend.

* * *

Teaching the Mobilicorpus-jinx to Mulciber had been a mistake, on hindsight. His stupid pride: Mulciber was just too dumb to use nonverbal Magic when he could just vocalise the incantation. He'd used it on Potter, and then Black had tested it on Wilkes and a couple of Ravenclaws overheard and soon it was nigh impossible to go anywhere without someone being hoisted up in the air by their ankles. Hermione stuck by his side all the time now, and glared at the Marauders in a menacing way, promising retribution if they as much as approached Severus.

She was fretting about their OWLs. She'd made a revision schedule during the summer, and they shared it: he had his own copy for curfew times and he did try to follow it, just to please her, but by Merlin she was almost manic in her need to revise. He lured her away from her books for the Hogsmeade visits, some snogging (although they got reprimanded by Madam Pince twice for it, and once Slughorn caught them but he just chuckled at them and told them it was important not to be caught: that was the Slytherin way, not being caught.)

The Slug Club parties were boring but the food was good: twelve students were invited in all, and he attended them with Hermione to get her away from the manic revising, but also to please his Head of house, though being social was a burden with very little profit, when those attending were just other students. But there would be a party just before Christmas for a large number of current and former Slug Club members: they'd be dressing up nicely, being introduced to influential people, forging important contacts that might further their future careers and education after the school.

Avery attended the supper parties occasionally, as did Lily. Hermione sat by his side and they frequently held hands between the courses: Severus traced her knuckles with his thumb and cast surreptitious glances to see the faint smile on her lips.

Things weren't easy, though: the war outside the school continued, though it simmered slowly at this point. They were saying that Lord Voldemort was afraid to face Headmaster Dumbledore, but many were so afraid of Voldemort that they'd began calling him 'He Who Must Not Be Named' or 'You Know Who'. Avery and Mulciber called him 'The Dark Lord' with a voice filled with respect, something they'd learned from their fathers, and he'd heard the name repeated a few times in the Slytherin common room.

He knew the teachers were concerned and tense, and he feared for his two Muggle-Born friends: for both Lily, though she still acted like a complete prat towards Hermione, and most of all, for his beloved Hermione.

The thought struck him then, just as they were eating the Slug Club supper, dining on such fine lamb in a wonderful herb sauce with a side of roast potatoes that reminded him of the dish served in that small restaurant in France: a dream of one day marrying Hermione Granger. That one day he, Severus Tobias Snape, might be a Master of Potions, and he'd be able to kneel in from of his Hermione and present her with a ring, and she'd say yes and kiss his lips. His Hermione Granger by his side as they were bound by magic, dressed in fine dress robes, and his wife in their bed...

She was only sixteen, and he'd turn sixeen in two months, but by Merlin how he yearned for that dream, to make her his so completely... He blushed quite crimson and Hermione glanced at him with a curious expression on her face. He knew she'd ask a dozen questions when the supper would be over, but he wasn't sure he'd dare to tell her the truth, best friend and girlfriend or not.

At least not yet.

* * *

Horace Slughorn made his way slowly to Headmaster Dumbledore's office. The portly man was troubled beyond words: he'd done some difficult things, but this might have been easily the most difficult decision of his life. His shoulders were hunched and his steps unusually slow as he approached the gargoyle guarding the entrance to the Head's office.

"Cotton Candy," he quietly gave the password, and the gargoyle allowed him entry to the staircase.

"Horace, what a pleasant surprise!" Albus said. "Would you have some tea?"

"Thank you, Albus, if you don't mind."

Albus summoned tea from the house-elves and the men sat down. "So, what can I do for you, Horace? I thought you had a supper party with your Slug Club, and you usually retire right after those." The Headmaster took a Sherbet Lemon and offered Horace one. Horace declined and buttered a fresh and hot scone instead.

"I... yes, we did have a supper party. I would like to ask you a question first, Albus, please," Horace said and sighed deeply. "Do you know... what is Vol... the name of the one they call You-Know-Who?"

Albus looked at him sharply. "Yes, and I believe you know as well. We both taught him, after all. His name was Tom Marvolo Riddle."

Horace felt his face grow even paler than usual, and he tried to force his pulse down. "Do you remember when we spoke earlier about young Mr Snape and his young Gryffinor lady, Miss Granger? The two very talented love-birds?"

"Yes?" Albus replied.

"They were there, at the supper party, the two of them. They held hands under the table. They think we can't notice things like that, but we always do. They're very... so very young and so much in love. And I remembered what you said, that they'd be in danger, two such talented young lovers. That You-Know-Who would go after the young lad. And she, her young Muggle-Born lady?" Horace drew breath and thanked the Gods for the liquid courage he'd taken before this. Albus nodded slowly.

"I am not a brave man, Albus, not really. Nor am I the most intelligent of men, I admit it. I need to make a confession. To you. Just you. To keep them safe. Those young lovers, and many others like them. Albus, we need to keep them safe, love like theirs safe."

"Go on, Horace," Albus encouraged, lowering his cup on the table.

"I made a mistake then, years back, when I taught him. Riddle. I've made so many mistakes, but by the Gods, Albus, I hope my soul will not be condemned for this one mistake. He came to me, young Tom Riddle, when he was quite young, when I taught him. He asked me about a certain piece of magic and I answered him, gave him answers I never should have given anyone. He was such a bright young boy, you understand, and seemed to charming."

Horace drew another breath, now gazing steadily down to the floor over his sizeable stomach.

"His agents approached me quite recently, asked me to join his ranks, Albus, as a potioneer. I remembered what I told him, and how You-Know-Who has survived some terrible, terrible curses that should have killed him. Albus... he asked me about Horcruxes. And I told him."

Albus Dumbledore was very, very quiet for a long time. The men sipped their tea in silence as the logs in Dumbledore's fireplace crackled, and the only sounds were the clattering of Horace's tea cup and butter knife against his platter as his hands shook every time he handled it, the munching as he ate one scone after another, and the klicking, humming and whirring sounds made by the various small devices positioned all over the office. The portraits of the previous Headmasters and Headmistresses were very quiet and solemn, watching over the two men in keen interest.

Finally Albus broke the silence. "Horace, I believe we must take him down. With your information I believe we can. I will face him in the end, but we first must find his Horcrux and destroy it."

"Albus, I believe he meant to create several," Horace sighed.

Albus set down his cup again and stood up. "I would ask you to give me a memory of that encounter for my Pensieve, as well as memories of any other encounters you might have had with him. We'll need some help finding those cursed objects and destroying them, but we will manage somehow. Will you help me in this, Horace?"

"As I said, I am not a brave man, Headmaster, but I will. I promise you this."

* * *

Hermione was absolutely adorable in her green dress as they danced at Slughorn's Christmas party. He felt so proud that night: proud to have her as his date, beautiful in her green dress adorned with white lace and darker green accents. Proud of his new dress robes, partially funded by the money he'd earned from Slughorn ("Professor Slughorn, Severus," his girlfriend would have gently chided him) for the brewing, proud that the green accents in his dress robes matched the green accents in Hermione's and the white in his dress shirt matched her white lace, so they looked like a proper couple. Proud that Slughorn had introduced him to several of his contacts in potioneering, and they'd expressed interest in the future career of the boy Slughorn had introduced as 'a marvel and a miracle, a real promise in the field'.

Lily Evans might have been considered more beautiful by conventional standards, Severus knew, but for him, Hermione was everything and so much more. He dreamed constantly of marrying her, making her his, and though he hadn't dared tell her all of his dreams, the way her brown eyes sparkled when she looked at him made him almost certain his dreams were fully reciprocated.

They danced well together. Their mothers and Hermione's father had taught them during last summer: Eileen showed them some Wizarding dances and Dr and Mrs Granger taught them Muggle dances, and they'd all dance in the spacious living room of the Granger home several nights a week. Eileen never laughed, but her eyes held a softer expression these days. Spinner's End was a much more pleasant place now, and Eileen had managed to save some money from her wages to replace the broken kitchen wares and furniture. Severus had gotten a new school uniform, no longer a second-hand set, and new books. Eileen had even slipped him a small pouch of Galleons and Sickles she'd exchanged at Gringott's to use at Hogsmeade.

When the dance ended, he led his date to the buffet table. He had just helped himself with some cheese rolls when he spotted Lucius Malfoy heading their way. It had been a few years since he'd seen Malfoy, who'd graduated a few years ago. He was impeccably dressed in finely cut robes of obvious quality, his blond hair shiny and finely cut.

"Good evening, Severus," he greeted, "How are you this evening?"

"Good evening, Lord Malfoy," Severus replied politely, "I am well. How are you and your lady wife?"

"Thank you, Narcissa is fine, as am I." Malfoy looked at the girl by Severus' side with interest. "And your lady friend...?"

"Ah. Lord Malfoy, may I have the honour to introduce you to Miss Hermione Granger, my girlfriend? Hermione, this is Lord Lucius Malfoy of the great and honourable house of Malfoy." Hermione offered her greetings, but Lucius furrowed his brows.

"You would be the Muggle-Born girlfriend of Severus I have heard of?" Lucius asked, his voice growing slightly colder.

"Yes, I am," Hermione nodded with a pleasant smile. Severus knew she wasn't really surprised: everyone at school knew about them, but she was intelligent enough to understand that while the Slytherins at school knew how she'd stood by Severus and hexed her own house-mates, some others might not be as receptive of their relationship. Still, she'd been brought up to behave well.

"Hmmm," Lucious said, now pointedly ignoring Hermione. "Severus, might I have a word in private?" Severus looked at his girlfriend, but she gave him a small encouraging smile and a nod, bade Lucius politely goodbye — a gesture which Lucius completely ignored — and turned to head for a table with a small plate of treats.

"Severus," Lucius Malfoy said in a low voice, "I have been sent to make you an offer, as it were. Your talent with both potions and the Dark Arts hasn't gone unnoticed, and a certain very important person is, shall we say, interested in an alliance? He'd be willing to fund your studies and make sure you'd receive the best of mentoring and training after you graduate. You'll be looking for an apprenticeship, correct? He'd be able to make sure you'd be trained by the best of the Potions Masters in the world."

Severus could guess to whom Lucius was referring to. His loyalties were known among the Slytherins, and he served the Dark Lord along with his father Abraxas Malfoy.

"But I must admit I find myself... disappointed with your choice of partners, Severus. I had hoped the rumours about you dating a Mudblood were unsubstantial. She's not worthy of you, Severus. However unfortunate your mother's choice of partners was, she's a descendant of the Prince line, and so are you. A proud pure-blood heritage, despite the misfortune of the man who sired you. But you must understand that a relationship with a Mudblood hinders your career, Severus, and it will hinder your future life as well. There are plenty of other women, worthier and of purer blood for you."

Severus felt a white and cold fury bubble inside himself, but he hid it and hid it well. Malfoy's offer was oh so tempting: the Malfoys and the Dark Lord would have access to perhaps the best, most skilled Potions Masters in the world, and most likely far more skilled than the ones Slughorn could contact. He could ask help from Slughorn, but he detested asking — he wasn't a beggar, no matter how little means he'd had in the world — and he'd graduate much sooner with their tutoring. And the power that would come with protection from the Dark Lord as his sponsor? It would mean wealth. Wealth that could...

Wealth that he wouldn't be able to use with Hermione, he realised. Malfoy and his lord would not approve of his girlfriend or her parents, the people who'd become like second parents to him during these years, the people who had always accepted him just the way he was. He thought that perhaps the Dark Lord would spare them, if he'd rise to power, spare his lovely Hermione, Hermione's parents, perhaps even Lily Evans.

Then he caught how Lucius looked at Hermione. He was covering it well, like a true Slytherin, but Severus was also a Slytherin through and through. And no matter how much Mulciber, Avery, Wilkes and the others disliked Hermione, they tolerated her. Lucius Malfoy detested her, looked at her like she was the most disgusting little insect to be crushed.

"Thank you, Lord Malfoy, your offer is very interesting. I cannot accept it right now, of course, but I will certainly give it my best consideration," he said stiffly. "My graduation is still quite far, after all. But nevertheless, I will consider it."

Lucius nodded and bade him a pleasant evening before he departed to greet some other participants, heading toward Avery and some older gentlemen he was speaking with. Severus made his way to his girlfriend and curled his arms around her from the back, holding her in his arms protectively.

"Is everything all right?" she asked.

"Yes, love. I'll talk about it later," he promised and kissed her neck gently. "I'll eat a bit, and perhaps I can dance with you again?"

"I'd love that," she replied with a gentle smile that he could hear in her voice, and pressed a little more against his chest in a way that made his toes curl in his shoes, before she sat back down by the small table. "Shall I go and get you a drink and some other treats?" she offered, seeing he'd only managed to snatch a couple of small canapés from the table before being distracted by Lucius.

"If you don't mind, love. Thank you," he replied with a smile, and she briskly walked off to get a glass of butterbeer for him as Severus tucked into his canapés. Lily approached him almost immediately, and Severus was quite certain she'd been keeping an eye on him. She'd left her date — a burly Gryffindor Beater by the name of Reames — somewhere.

"Would you dance with me, Severus?" she asked, batting her eyelashes and tossing her long auburn locks behind her shoulder. Several guys were casting surreptitious glances towards her, and Severus knew he'd be envied by many of them if he did dance with her, not to mention it'd piss off Potter, but he had other plans.

"Sorry, Lily, I promised all the dances to Hermione," he replied calmly, and tried not to notice when her eyes narrowed.

"I thought we were friends too!" she whined.

"We are, but Lils, she's my girlfriend, and this is a date night, please understand. Where's your date?"

"Ditched him," Lily said, looking annoyed. Severus decided not to comment. Lily didn't seem to be interested in the guys who were interested in her, Severus noticed: whenever someone would show interest in her, she'd begin to back-pedal. He'd known her as long as he'd known Hermione — though he'd always been so much closer to Hermione — and they were friends, but she did have her flaws, one of which seemed to be her desire to be wanted and the centre of attention to everyone. She wanted everyone to worship her, and the fact that one of her oldest friends worshipped another girl and not her seemed to insult her.

Hermione arrived, carrying a plate full of small sweet and savoury cakes and a glass of Butterbeer and offered them to Severus, before stealing a small raspberry cake from his plate with a cheeky grin and greeting Lily kindly, complimenting her dress. Lily thanked her for the compliment blandly but made her excuses and left them almost immediately.

Hermione looked quite sadly at their retreating friend, but her smile returned bright when Severus took her hand and caressed her knuckles with his thumb, pushing the plate of treats closer to her so they could share.

And so they danced, their bodies pressing together so sweetly, and Severus thought proudly of the book he'd been able to buy his beautiful girlfriend for Christmas, and dreamed of the happy day that she'd be his, like he was already hers, always.


	4. Chapter 4

_Nothing belongs to me. Everything belongs to J. K. Rowling. A lot of quotes from Rowling, J. K., 'Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix', Bloomsbury Publishing: London, 2003, pages 564—571_.

* * *

The OWLs went past like a breeze. Hermione was incredibly nervous and spent the last weeks fretting in a panic, but Severus held her as often as he could and tried to calm her down, knowing full well she'd pass with excellent marks. They tutored each other in everything, revising together every chance they got. He'd heard people were already betting on which of them would get the highest scores in total and in which subjects, though he didn't reveal it to Hermione and hoped that nobody would.

The Defence OWL was his favourite: he filled the parchment with his cramped and tiny hand-writing, and it was still much longer than required. He crouched low above it, trying to concentrate on it instead of his girlfriend, who was seated quite close by, or the Marauders. The questions were very simple, such as 'five signs to recognise a werewolf', by Merlin! Severus had to refrain from snorting. An idiot could pass this test.

After Professor Flitwick collected the parchments, he awaited for Hermione. She now seemed relaxed and relieved, sharing his sentiment that the test had been ridiculously easy. They made their way outside, close to the Black Lake, and went through the OWL paper, chatting about tomorrow's test in Transfigurations: they'd soon begin to revise.

"Hermione, come here!" Lily hollered from by the lake, where she sat with her friends, cooling their feet in the water.

Hermione groaned quietly, but kissed Severus on his cheek, got up and went to see what Lily wanted, promising to be right back. Severus began reading the paper, wandering slowly away, knowing Hermione would soon catch up, when the voice of Potter stopped him dead on his tracks.

"All right, Snivellus?" Potter asked loudly. Severus tried to snatch his wand but before he could do anything, Potter had managed to remove his wand with an Expelliarmus. He tried to dive for it, but an "Impedimenta!" from Black restrained him, and he fell helplessly onto the lawn, panting. Several other students began to gather around to watch.

"How'd the exam go, Snivelly?" Potter spat out in vicious tone.

"I was watching him, his nose was touching the parchment. There'll be great grease marks all over it, they won't be able to read a word..." Black quipped snidely. Several people watching them laughed. Then, suddenly, just as Severus was about to begin cursing, Hermione arrived. His firecracker of a girlfriend had moved so quickly she seemed to appear out of nowhere, and her fist smacked against Potter's nose with a resounding crack. Blood pooled from Potter's nose, and he fell down on his backside. Hermine released Severus with a swift Finite and went to help him up, but before she managed to get to him, Black had cast a Levicorpus and Severus found himself dangling from the air by his own Jinx. It'd been a hot day and he only worn underpants. Not his best pair either.

Lily also arrived, belatedly, and looked quite livid. "You leave him alone!" she screamed at Potter. "What's he done to you?" For a moment, though, Severus could see her lips twitch to an amused smile at the sight of his pallid legs and his worn underpants, before she managed to suppress it.

"What the fuck, Granger?!" Potter yelled, ignoring Lily for his bleeding nose, "You broke my bloody nose!"

"I'll break more if you don't leave him alone," Hermione promised and released Severus with the Liberacorpus.

"Snivelly needs his girlfriends to defend himself, just like he needs her to clothe himself. Did Granger's parents pay for the robes, Snape? Are you her pet project?" Black jeered.

Suddenly humiliation blossomed inside Severus. "I don't need anything from a couple of Mudbl..." he choked the word off, but it was too late. Too much of it got out. Hermione stood stiff as a plank, with tears in her eyes, and Lily looked livid.

"Apologise to Evans!" Potter screamed from the ground, but Hermione kicked him and then took the two strides to reach Black. Black tried to back away and raise his wand, but before he could do anything, Hermione's knee slammed with his crotch. Black's eyes went cross, he let out a whimper and slouched to the ground, and the male spectators winced in sympathy.

"Fine," Lily spat. "We'll just leave you to it then, Snivellus," she said, and dragged Hermione along. Hermione didn't struggle, and Severus knew he'd used the word he should never had said, that he'd made the worst mistake ever, but she was going with Lily.

Avery and Mulciber arrived with their wands drawn, and Lupin held out his hand and restrained Potter, who'd struggled up. "Come along, James, Sirius," Lupin said quietly, "It's not worth it. Come on." The Marauders left and the crowd began to disperse, leaving Severus, Mulciber and Avery alone.

"All right, Snape?" Avery asked.

"Yeah," he replied quietly, "yeah. I just... I need to talk to Hermione." The others nodded quietly and the three walked towards the castle, Severus feeling miserable, humiliated and, most of all, afraid that Hermione might not forgive him. He'd promised to never use that word, and he really, really needed to apologise.

* * *

Severus waited by the portrait of the Fat Lady, hoping that Hermione and Lily would come out so he could apologise to them. He was feeling truly miserable, and the Gryffindor students leered at him as they walked past him, but none of them would allow entrance to their common room for the Slytherin.

After a while Alice Prewett came out with Frank Longbottom, her boyfriend, who was a sixth-year. Severus had asked them to send the word to Hermione and Lily and asked them to come out so he'd be able to apologise. Prewett and Longbottom had begun dating at about the same time as Hermione and Severus: they adored each other, were never far apart and excelled in the same fields, their interests almost never conflicting. They excelled in Defence, and their grades in Defence were usually almost as excellent as Severus' and levelling with Hermione.

"Sorry, Snape, Lily said they don't want to forgive, nor do they want to talk to you. She said you need to go away and leave them be," Alice said, looking conflicted and troubled.

"Look, we heard what you'd said, what you called them. Lily is livid," Longbottom said, "but we also think you should know that Hermione wasn't with her when she said those things. Hermione is more forgiving than Lily is, and I think Lily wanted you to think Hermione wouldn't want to talk to you."

"Where is she?" Severus asked, swallowing thickly.

"We don't know, but I suspect she's in the library, as per usual. No guarantees. That was a rotten thing to say, mate, but we both think Lily shouldn't speak for Hermione like that, when Hermione is your girlfriend. Lily isn't the type to forgive things, but Hermione..." Longbottom shrugged.

"Good luck, Snape," Prewett added. "I also think love should be more forgiving."

Frank Longbottom offered his hand for Severus to shake. "Good luck from me as well. You're a Slytherin and you're still willing to apologise to a Gryffindor: we respect that. I suck as Potions," Frank Longbottom confessed with a grimace, as if Severus wouldn't have noticed how many cauldrons the Gryffindor had melted or blown up, "but if you and Hermione ever want to have some extra group training in Defence..."

Severus shook Longbottom's hand carefully, and offered them a small smile. "Thanks. I'll keep that in mind and suggest it to Hermione, if she forgives me."

* * *

Severus finally found Hermione at the library. She wasn't in their usual table: she was curled up in a corner of two shelves at the back of the library, and her eyes were red and a bit swollen from crying. She was also quite angry. Severus sat on the floor close to her, although not right next to her, as he usually would have.

"Hermione... I'm sorry. I'm really, really sorry, love. Please forgive me?" he begged.

"That was rotten, Severus. A rotten name to call me. I'm supposed to be your girlfriend! Is that really the way you think of me?"

"No! It slipped, and I'm sorry. I was scared and humiliated and helpless without my wand. You heard them yourself, Hermione, and you know what they call me. Greasy git... before you got there, Black said I'd left grease stains on my exam parchment."

"I know, I heard that too. I hate them, Severus. I hate James Potter and Sirius Black. I'm going to talk to Professor McGonagall and the Headmaster himself if I need to. The bullying has to stop."

"It won't help. I'm Slytherin and the Headmaster favours Gryffindor students. And McGonagall won't take sides with a Slytherin student, she's your Head of house. Besides, it's not like Dumbledore's much involved with the school these days anyway. They say he's doing something with the help of some Aurors, like Alastor Moody."

Hermione shrugged. "I'm still going to try. And besides, I'll Hex Potter and Black to next week. Pettigrew too, for snickering like that."

"You'll forgive me, Hermione? Please..."

"Of course. But make sure it's the last time I hear that word out of your mouth, Severus Tobias Snape."

"Yes, love, I promise."

Hermione smiled, and Severus shifted to sitting next to her, slipping his arm around her shoulder, and Hermione snuggled into him, burrowing her face to his chest.

"I felt so humiliated," Severus confessed quietly. "I also noticed Lily forced away a smile when Potter hung me upside-down and my robes..."

"Potter and Black are immature prats," Hermione said, snuffling, and pulled a handkerchief from a pocket. "I like seeing under your robes, but I'd prefer to keep the view to myself," she added mischievously.

"Why you..." Severus drawled and tickled his girlfriend, who muffled a giggle, hoping they wouldn't earn a chiding from Madam Pince. Severus kissed the crown of her head, earning a mouthful of her curly hairs for his effort.

"I love you, Hermione."

"I love you too, Severus."

"Longbottom and Prewett sent me here, actually. I waited outside the Gryffindor common room, and Lily had asked them to say that neither of you, she nor you, wanted to forgive me or even talk to me."

"I never said that!" Hermione defended herself.

"I know. Longbottom told me that much. He thought it'd be fair I should know, since you're my girlfriend and he felt Lily spoke for the two of you without consulting you."

"Frank's really nice. Both he and Alice."

"Agreed. He actually said that we could train for Defence, the four of us."

"Really?" she asked.

"Really, I think he meant it too. He's always seemed honest."

"He is. I like him."

"Oh really...?" Severus drawled, squeezing his girlfriend closer.

"Not like that, you prat!", she chided.

"I know. I've always thought Longbottom is a dunderhead, what with the destroying cauldrons all the time, but I think it'd be really nice to train in Defence with them. I heard they're really good."

"Yes, they really work well together."

"I'll have to apologise to Lily later when she calms down."

Hermione made a non-committal sound and snuggled against Severus, as he leaned his cheek against her warm head and smelled the lovely scent of her unruly hair.

* * *

They saw very little of Lily Evans that summer: Lily refused to forgive Severus, and when she'd heard Hermione had forgiven him, she refused to speak to her either. Hermione tried to reason with her, attempted to make her understand how humiliated Severus had been when he'd lashed out, but Lily broke off her friendship with both of them, refusing the speak with them at all. She'd refused to sit in the same train compartment with them, refused to even look at them, and when they accidentally saw her in Hermione's neighbourhood, she turned the other way.

They both received ten OWLs and an O in each and every one of them: the results thrilled their Professors. The Grangers and Eileen Prince arranged them a celebration for their achievement, and they visited Germany that summer for the holiday, as well as spent a week at a seaside resort. Eileen also joined the Grangers and her son by the seaside.

Three days after the holiday began, Hermione and Severus lay in Hermione's bed, side by side, sated and spent, kissing languidly. Neither of them mourned their simultaneous loss of virginity. During the rest of the summer they spent hours like that: exploring, touching, with pleasured gasps and delighted caresses, confessions of love and declarations of loyalty and devotion whispered gently or gasped in passion.

The summer marked several first occurrences and new experiences for Severus: the first visit to Germany, his first taste of Muggle beer, the first holiday trip he made together with his mother, the first time he ever heard Eileen Prince laugh out loud happily. But what he'd remember the most about those days was the taste of Hermione Granger's skin.

* * *

The train ride back to Hogwarts for their sixth year was different from all the others. Lily wasn't with them and the Marauders didn't bother them: they sat in a compartment side by side, Hermione safely tucked under his arm as he caressed and bounced her wild curls with his long fingers and fought back a smile. Oh how he'd miss waking up next to her: the dormitory in the dungeons would be lonely and chilly compared to Hermione's bed, and sometimes his own, on all those times they'd woken up pressed together, sometimes sweating from his skin being pressed against hers while they'd slept.

They'd brought books but neither of them was reading: Alice Prewett and Frank Longbottom joined them in their compartment not long after the train departed from King's Cross. Prewett had matured a lot since they'd all been first-years, when she'd been just a tittering, gossiping little brat hanging by Lily's side. Dating Longbottom, who was a year above them and would soon be preparing for his NEWT's, had matured her: the duo worked together in everything and were nigh inseparable.

"So, would you like to train together in Defence this year?" Longbottom soon suggested. "I heard you're really good, Snape, and we know how good Hermione is. She's great in everything she does, really. but Alice and I want to be Aurors together, and we want to train to fight as a pair. We've been training together, but it'd be great to have another pair train with us, see? So, join us?"

"Is there a place to train?" Severus asked. "Without being disturbed," he added after only a moment of thought.

"Yeah," Longbottom said, "there's an excellent abandoned classroom in the fourth floor. We'll show it to you. We've a permission to train there."

"I'm in," Severus acquiesced. He'd spoken about the matter with Hermione over the summer, after Longbottom had first suggested training together. Longbottom, being in the year above them, could show them more advanced spells. Hermione hadn't been close to either of the two, but had grown to appreciate them, and they'd been very fair when they'd told Severus that Hermione hadn't sent the message to leave her alone.

Severus had again tried to apologise to Lily in the platform, but she'd told him she wasn't interested in his excuses. Potter's gang had been hanging about and had smirked openly. Severus was sad he'd lost one of his two oldest friends, but when he honestly thought about it, she'd caused so much problems with her jealousy of his relationship with Hermione. Perhaps it was inevitable, he thought. And now, though he was feeling very sceptical about it, Hermione had suggested he might actually make two new Gryffindor friends in Prewett and Longbottom.

"Me too," Hermione said and nibbled at her lower lip. "Can we start this week? We'll be able to compare our schedules tomorrow."

Severus pulled her lip gently from between her teeth like her always did, and Hermione smiled sheepishly at him. The gesture had become so familiar it was subconscious these days. He pulled out a few sickles to buy Hermione a sugar quill off the candy cart when it came around: she'd probably never learn not to nibble at her quill or her lip, but he'd try anyway.

* * *

"No, don't add the Fluxweed yet!" Severus said, catching Frank's wrist before the elder boy could add the chopped Fluxweed into his cauldron. "Not yet. You need to stir the cauldron first, five times clockwise, then counter-clockwise, then twice clockwise again. Then add the Fluxweed. It's well chopped, though." Longbottom let out a sigh and began to stir his brew, keeping an eye on the surface. "You're not doing too badly, though. You have trouble concentrating?"

Longbottom flushed and nodded. "It's Alice, you know? I start thinking about her and then I just mix things up. It's been like that since the day we met. I wasn't this bad when I was a first-year."

"Well, the practice in brewing will help, but I think what you really need is concentrate on following the instructions and blocking out the thoughts of Prewett. You've no affinity at Potions, so you're better off following the written instructions to step by step and to the letter. I myself experiment, but it's risky and you need a lot of talent. I think the first thing to do is clear your mind of her, and then read the instructions two, perhaps three times before you begin brewing."

"Right," Longbottom said, adding his Fluxweed to the cauldron. "Does that look right?"

"Yes, acceptable. Now you need to let it simmer for five minutes. Lower the flame a bit... no, not that much. Yeah, that's better," Severus said, estimating the height of the flames under the cauldron.

Severus had offered to tutor Longbottom by helping him brew the potions he might be tested on. Longbottom needed a N.E.W.T. in potions to be approved into Auror training, and though he had barely passed his O.W.L exam in potions, a failing mark in N.E.W.T.s might put a stopper to his dream career. Longbottom wasn't as hopeless as Severus had presumed: his mind simply tended to wander to Alice Prewett at any given moment. It was easy to see how utterly besotted he was: he'd flush, begin to stammer and do something monumentally stupid, like add something from wrong a jar into his cauldron, or forget to count his stirs.

It'd been a peaceful year: Potter was chasing after Lily at full steam, Black had managed to catch Marlene McKinnon, and with Professor McGonagall running the school, the bullying had gone down considerably. Headmaster Dumbledore was barely ever seen: he was working on something with a few Aurors, and when he was spotted, he was accompanied by the old Auror Alastor Moody, who was missing a leg and an eye, and had a creepy magical eye instead, something that occasionally spinned to weird directions. They said Dumbledore had something to do in the war against the Dark Lord Voldemort, but there was a lot of gossip flying around and nobody really knew anything — and if they did, they weren't telling.

"We can work on some kind of technique for you to concentrate. Hermione might have some ideas," he suggested, and Longbottom nodded gratefully.

"I'm going to ask Alice to marry me when I graduate," Longbottom confessed. "Then we'll marry when she graduates. We can plan for the wedding during her last year, I'll arrange most of it..."

"You're sure she'll accept?" Severus teased the elder boy with a slight smirk.

"Merlin, I hope so," Longbottom sighed. "If she does... will you stand by me, as "best man"?

"Really? Don't you want someone from your own House, like Potter, or Lupin?"

"Potter's a tosser and so's Black. Lupin just follows them around. Will you? I've no problem you're a Slyth. You're OK. And Alice will probably want Hermione as her maid of honour anyway, they've grown really close."

"I'd be honoured," Severus said quietly, fighting away the feeling of being touched by Longbottom's gesture. "Now, one more minute. Do you have the Lacewing Flies prepared? Excellent. Now..."

* * *

"We studied the Patronus-charm this week," Frank Longbottom told his friends. "Professor Darklake is a retired Auror and he said we should learn it, though it's not on Hogwarts syllabus. He'll probably teach your class too, later, he said he would. Producing a fully corporeal Patronus is rare and not everyone can produce one, but the shield-forms are useful too."

"What's a 'Patronus'?" Alice asked curiously.

"It's advanced Magic. You can use it against Dementors, for example, which is why you too should learn it since you want to become an Auror too, love. They can be used as a shied against Dementors. They eat happiness and good feelings, and a Patronus produces those but a Dementor can't harm them, so a shield-form Patronus can be used to protect you from one and a corporeal Patronus can drive them away. And they're... the shield-form in just a kind of silvery mist that comes out of your wand, but if it's fully corporeal, it takes the form of an animal."

"Did you manage to make one? I mean an animal." Hermione asked.

"Yes!" Frank replied proudly. "I got a shield-form almost immediately, but managed a fully corporeal Patronus at the end of the lesson. Not many of us did, and Darklake said it shows that I have some powerfully happy memories and a chance to become an excellent Auror." He beamed happily.

"Memories?" Hermione queried.

"Yes, to produce a Patronus you need to concentrate on the happiest memory you have while you cast, like this..." Longbottom drew his wand and concentrated, then cried: "Expecto Patronum!"

A silvery white hound seemed to leap from the tip of Frank's wand. It bounced around the room before it faded again. The others looked at in in awe.

"Beautiful!" Alice cheered and jumped up to hug her boyfriend. "What kind of happy memory did you use?"

"A memory of you, love," Frank said and gently ruffled Alice's blonde hair. "Remember, the memory has to be powerful. Now you try."

The three of them tried. Alice managed to create a shield-form. Severus and Hermione looked at each other in the eyes, and Severus thought of the passion he'd shared with Hermione, he thought of swimming with her in the sea, first in France, and this summer by the seaside...

"Expecto Patronum!" they cried, and they both gasped as a silver form of an otter leapt from both of their wands. The animals danced in the air as if they were swimming in an invisible ocean, circling around each other happily, touching gently. Severus noticed that his was slightly larger than Hermione's, perhaps a bit more angular like he was, but the two otters were clearly a mated pair.

He looked Hermione in the eyes, both their eyes sparkling in delight and happiness as their otters gambolled around them, slowly fading as their concentration faltered.

"You both have the same Patronus!" Alice cried, slightly unnecessarily, Severus thought. "Is that usual?"

"No idea," Frank confessed. "We'll have to ask Professor Darklake. That was really cool though! You both did it faster than I did."

"Perhaps it's the same kind of memory used?" Hermione suggested. "We spend our holidays together and often swim in the sea? There must be something about this in the library..."

Alice and Frank both chuckled when Hermione mentioned the library, and Severus' mouth curled at the corners.

Before they finished that day, Alice Prewett had also managed to produce a corporeal Patronus, also in the form of a hound, just a bit smaller than Frank's.

* * *

The mood at Hogwarts had been tense for the whole year. Lucius Malfoy approached Severus again at Slughorn's Christmas Party, and seemed more than slightly irritated when he saw that Severus once again attended with Hermione and seemed to be going strong with her. He repeated Severus his offer of sponsoring his further studies, and yet again Severus replied that he'd consider it. He'd spoken with Hermione about it, and while she didn't want to tell him what he should or shouldn't do, she did admit she didn't like Malfoy's.

Severus didn't want to hurt her feelings by telling her what Malfoy had told him about the girls with "purer blood": Malfoy actually had one with her, one who was obviously meant as a present of sorts for Severus. She was quite pretty, Severus would admit, a French girl called Evolene, schooled at Beauxbatons, and though in the typical Slytherin and pure-blood way nothing obvious was said, it was clear she was meant for Severus. The look of revulsion on the girl's face was subtle and quite well hidden, Severus thought, and he politely greeted her and then immediately and very politely introduced her to Hermione, placing subtle emphasis on their relationship status. The girl's eyes flashed with subtle gratitude, though she clearly considered the Muggle-born Hermione below her.

Malfoy had also flashed the possibility of learning more about the Dark Arts, and finally flashed the possibility that Hermione might be hunted and hurt if Severus declined the invitation to join the ranks of the Dark Lord when he graduated. While Severus liked to study the Dark Arts as much as he could, Malfoy's attitude towards Hermione meant too much for him. In his fifth year he'd even invented a Dark Curse of his own, the 'Sectumsempra', but Hermione had looked very troubled when he'd described it, and Severus had removed the ink from the book he'd scribbled it to with a quick spell. She laughed at the prank-curses he'd invented, like the one that he'd used to make Pettigrew's toenails grow to a grotesque length in a matter of seconds, and he had invented a spell that made a piece of paper fold itself into a shape of a flower. Hermione had loved that one: it had been a little birthday present for her, designed only for her.

The thought of Hermione being hurt and hunted though... that was frightening. He didn't wish the frighten Hermione with it so he never spoke about it with her, but the very thought made him grow cold all over. Would he have to join the Dark Lord, just to protect Hermione?

Then, just as their sixth year was drawing to a close, the news hit Hogwarts: Headmaster Dumbledore had been killed in a battle.

The Headmaster had barely been seen the whole year, and when he'd been spotted, he looked very tired and old, grim and determined. The news shook Hogwarts like a storm and the gossip ran wild, until Deputy Headmistress McGonagall made an announcement in the Great Hall: Albus Percival Wulfrick Brian Dumbledore had died a hero, bringing down the Dark wizard Voldemort along with him.

Many had died and many more were injured: dozens of the Dark Lord's followers, 'Death Eaters', were captured and sentenced to either Azkaban or to be kissed by Dementors. For the whole year the Headmaster had been collecting cursed objects called 'Horcrux' which had stored small pieces of the Dark Lord's soul: Dumbledore and Auror Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody had managed to track them down using complex spells and destroyed them, before they collected a group of loyal and trustworthy Aurors and attacked Lord Voldemort where he was hiding. In a massive battle Voldemort and Dumbledore had faced each other and cast a succession of curses so powerful that many of those who'd come too close had died where they stood. Some Death Eaters had managed to evade capture, but most were either killed or awaiting their punishments.

Headmaster Dumbledore was buried in a white stone grave at the grounds of Hogwarts, and hundreds of witches and wizards came to pay their respects and to mourn him. Severus attended with Hermione.

Afterwards they met a crying Professor Slughorn. The usually jolly man seemed devastated, but looked at Severus with solemn eyes and asked to speak with him in a couple of days. He could only say "He did this so that love, love like yours, could be protected."


	5. Chapter 5

They saw little of Lily that summer. She now dated a boy called Samuel from Ravenclaw: she'd briefly dated another Gryffindor, but the relationship had ended quickly, and Severus and Hermione both guessed it had a lot to do with James Potter. Lily was obviously interested in Potter as well, but didn't want to give up on what she'd decided long ago. She still treated Hermione like dirt, and life in the dormitory would have been rather unpleasant for her if Alice hadn't stuck up for her. Marlene McKinnon detested Severus, but she also disliked Hermione for the terrible crime of dating the Slytherin.

Professor Slughorn had offered Severus an apprenticeship. He'd begin his training during next school year, and after his graduation he'd also have brief interludes of training abroad with some of Slughorn's contacts in France, Italy, Germany and Russia, for example, but mainly he'd be training at Hogwarts for the next few years. Professor Vector had offered apprenticeship to Hermione, which meant they'd stay at the castle together for a few years, barring those times when Severus had to train abroad.

The fall of Voldemort brought an end to the war. The economy began to rise, and though Dumbledore's death, as well as the deaths of the Aurors who'd given their lives to bring down the Death Eaters, were greatly mourned, there was an air of relief. Many pure-blood families had lost relatives: Avery, Mulciber and Wilkes all lost their fathers, as had several other Slytherins. Some students from Ravenclaw and Gryffindor also mourned, and some were surprised when they realised that two Gryffindors and one Ravenclaw mourned their parents who'd died defending Voldemort. Not even the house of Gryffindor had been spared the stain of having allied with a notorious Dark Wizard. Avery, Wilkes and Mulciber were sullen and sad, and Severus tried to support his friends. They were rather surprised when Hermione Granger offered them her condolences over their loss.

Lucius Malfoy had fled from the battle like the coward that he was: his wife Narcissa had died in battle. Many others fled too, and during the next weeks news of their capture and subsequent demise in the hands of the Dementors was reported in 'The Daily Prophet'.

Severus was at Spinner's End in July when Lucius Malfoy turned up. He looked terrible: he had lost weight, his expensive clothes were in disarray and dirty, and his usually immaculate hair was dirty and dishevelled. He did not ask for sanctuary: he demanded it.

"No, Lucius."

"What do you mean 'no', Snape? You're my brother in Slytherin. I was your prefect. You owe me."

"I owe you nothing, Malfoy. You threatened my girlfriend's life and called her a Mudblood."

"She's nothing, Severus, you must understand that much!"

"Severus?" called Hermione's voice from the door, and Severus almost jumped in shock. She was supposed to be at her home with Eileen and the Grangers. "Are you in here?" She entered through the open door and her eyes widened at the sight of Malfoy.

Lucius turned around as fast as a rattlesnake, his teeth bared. "You filthy Mudblood slime!" he bellowed and raised his wand to Hex her.

'Protego!', Severus cast nonverbally as he jumped between his girlfriend and Malfoy, and Malfoy's hex — a Confringo, probably — bounced off his shield. Severus sent an Impedimenta toward Lucius and pushed Hermione behind an old sofa. Hermione was fumbling for her wand, unused to keeping it at hand, and Severus cast another Shield Charm. Lucius was several years older and had graduated years before, while Severus hadn't completed his training: both were now casting nonverbally, but Severus had to protect Hermione. Lucius would kill her, kill her without mercy...

"SECTUMSEMPRA!" he cried out loud, and slashed his wand at Lucius. Blood spilled and Severus cast again immediately. Lucius Malfoy fell on the floor, screaming in pain. Hermione was panting in horror behind him. Severus took a look at her quickly: she had no obvious wounds apart from scrapes on her knees. "Are you all right?" Severus asked her.

"Yes. Is Malfoy...?"

"I have a Counter-Charm for that, but first... Impedimenta!" he cast, and invisible ropes trapped Malfoy. He then began chanting the Counter-Charm: "Vulnera Sanentur... Vulnera Sanentur... Vulnera Sanentur..." he sang, and the bleeding wounds on Malfoy knitted together. Finally Severus fired a Stunner at Malfoy and collapsed on the floor, panting in exhaustion. Hermione rushed to his side and clutched him to her body.

"We need to call the Aurors," Severus said. "I'll send a Patronus to Alastor Moody. Malfoy's a wanted war criminal."

* * *

"Well done, laddie!" Alastor Moody congratulated the young wizard who had captured Lucius Malfoy. It had surprised him: the boy was a sixth-year, going to his seventh, and still he'd captured a wizard who was not only several years older, but who'd been trained by Voldemort and had managed to evade Aurors. Moody was suspicious of Slytherins, but this boy had taken down a Dark wizard from his own house to protect his Gryffindor girlfriend, and a Muggle-born girlfriend to boot.

The two young ones stood bravely in the hallway as the Aurors slapped a Portkey on Malfoy to send him to the Ministry's dungeons to await for his trial. His wait wouldn't be long, and hopefully Malfoy would either be spending the next several decades in Azkaban, or, if luck were to smile, be kissed by Dementors at the earliest convenience of those lazy sodding buggers at the Ministry.

"Aye, really well done. You'll be a great wizard one day, you mark my words! And you managed a fully corporeal Patronus too, lad. That one ain't taught at Hogwarts, is it?"

"Our Defence Professor is an old Auror, Professor Darklake," the boy replied boldly.

"Thaddeus Darklake?" Alastor asked, and the boy nodded. "Aye, old Thaddy knows his business. Give him my best, will ya? I best be off now. There's a prize on Malfoy's capture, lad, I'll make sure you get it. A boy with a pretty lass can always use the Galleons, aye? I won't ask about those half-healed wounds on Malfoy and the rips on his robes, will I, and I'll make sure nobody else does either. Good luck, the both of you." Waving at them, Alastor Disapparated.

Back in his office he wrote a report and sent it flying to a secretary, who would clean up his foul scrawls to a neater type fit to be sent to Wizengamot. He then sat for a while and took out a small parcel from his desk. He'd received it earlier this morning from the Minister himself, left for him in the will and last testament of Albus Dumbledore.

A letter had accompanied, and Alastor read it again:

_"My dearest Alastor," _Dumbledore had written, _"If you are reading this, I have fallen in battle. I wish my death had a meaning and that I managed to bring down Voldemort, but in case I did not, I hope I can trust you in finishing what I started. _

_I leave you my wand. I used this wand to bring down Grindelwald. It has served me well: I only hope it will serve you as well as it did serve me. There is always a next Dark wizard, but there are people like you to take them down, and for that, I am grateful. _

_Do not grieve for me, old friend: if my life had any meaning, I only hope my death will have some too, and I will gladly lay down my life for the Greater Good._

_Fare well, old friend. If I could wish for something, then I hope things will go right in this world, if only for a while. We will meet again, some day, in the other side."_

Alastor gazed around his office suspiciously. His wards would have alerted him if someone had entered, but Alastor hadn't lived this long without being constantly vigilant. Only after he'd given a thorough look to spot anyone, he wiped out the tears that had formed under his treacherous eyes.

Alastor took out the wand. Fifteen inches long and bearing carvings on berries, it seemed very old. As he held it, Alastor first felt the wand's power. It wasn't his wand, not truly loyal to him, like he was using somebody else's wand... and then, just as he was about to lay it back down, he felt it. The wand responded to him now. It was a strange shift, but the wand had, in some strange way, chosen him.

He did not know much about wand lore, but everyone knew that a wand chooses the wizard, and this wand had chosen him.

Alastor shrugged and pocketed the wand. It was good to have a spare wand, and this seemed like a right powerful one at that. He leaned back on his chair, and the few words in Dumbledore's last letter lingered in his mind... 'I hope things will go right in this world,' Albus had written.

He'd be receiving an Order of Merlin, first class, this month. Perhaps it was time for things to go right from him as well. A grin suddenly lighted the face of the grizzled old Auror, a grin which would have scared the shite out of everyone who'd ever worked for Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody.

Right now, Alastor Moody decided, he'd get off his backside, and he'd march to Diagon Alley and propose to Emily, because damn it if he didn't have the guts for that now.

Because it was time that things went right in this world for Alastor Moody.

* * *

When Frank had told Severus he meant to propose to Alice during the summer, Severus felt his dreams of one day marrying Hermione blossom again, but a ring would cost money, and he hadn't any. The amount of Galleons he received for apprehending Lucius Malfoy was generous: he offered to share it with Hermione, but Hermione insisted he keep it all: she hadn't done anything after all, she insisted. With the Galleons he could afford a ring and there would be quite a nice sum left over: he already had some savings from brewing to Slughorn, and his mother was earning money so his school supplies were paid for. His experiences in poverty had taught him to spare the Galleons and Sickles whenever he could, but a ring for Hermione would mean a lot.

He knew they had one last year to finish at Hogwarts, and then the time they'd need to finish their apprenticeships, and he knew he hadn't much to offer for her, but she was the finest, best and brightest thing in his world and damn him if he'd ever be foolish enough to cock it up and let her go.

And so he'd bought her a ring. Not an expensive one, but a nice one with a small diamond surrounded by smaller emeralds. The ring was golden: the diamond was in the centre of an engraved flower with the emeralds as leaves for it, and a special charm would size it to fit her finger perfectly.

He'd written a speech. Then he'd memorised it, then rewrote it again, memorised it again, rewrote it and polished it once more, and then memorised:

'Hermione Granger, you are the brightest witch of our age and the brightest star in my life. You are the thing that makes everything go right in my world. I haven't much to offer but everything I have is yours, including my heart and my soul. Hermione, will you marry me?'

He meant to propose to her on the last day of their annual holiday trip, but he was too nervous. He meant to propose again the next day, but before he got the words out, Hermione made a suggestion that stole every shred of his attention, and when he remembered the ring, his girlfriend was lying next to him, her limbs entangled with his, sated and sound asleep.

He meant to propose to her on a picnic on a hilltop in their home town, and they'd received a fine picnic basket from their mothers, but before they got to the dessert and his proposal, it started to rain and they had to dash down the hill with their basket, laughing like little children, and forgetting that they could have cast an Imprevius Charm on their clothes, and when they got home they got distracted with removal of their soaked clothes. The lack of said clothes distracted them further.

Finally he proposed to her in their special place, under the trees by the pond on a beautiful summer afternoon by offering her the ring, but the tears in her suddenly wide brown eyes distracted him so much he forgot his speech and all his flowery words, and could only blurt out "Hermione, you... marry me?"

When she said yes and flung herself over him and kissed him soundly, his heart was still leaping and pounding in his chest. Later that night he'd give her the speech he'd planned written on a parchment and he'd watch her beautiful eyes mist over with tears of happiness, but that'd be later. When he finally held her against his chest and pressed his large nose into her wild and unruly curls, he whispered: "With you in my world, everything is going right."

* * *

Lily Evans and James Potter had been named Head Girl and Head Boy, respectively, although Severus found he had no respect for either of them. Hermione and Remus Lupin had been the Gryffindor Prefects, and while Potter was gifted in Charms, Defence and Transfigurations, Lupin's overall scores were much higher than Potter's, and Hermione's grades were much, much better than Lily Evans ever managed to scrape up. The titles of Head Boy and Head Girl were also about popularity, Severus thought: his grades had been the best in Slytherin, but he hadn't been made Prefect, let alone be considered material for the title of Head Boy, and Evans got the Head Girl badge instead of Hermione, who'd more than deserved it. Hermione had been depressed and insulted. And admittedly Severus was happy to know Hermione wouldn't be sharing a Common Room with James Potter, though the injustice of it all twisted his guts.

With Headmaster Dumbledore gone, Professor McGonagall had been named Headmistress. She still favoured Gryffindors, but the bias wasn't as bad as it used to be, and Professor Flitwick was an excellent and fair Deputy Headmaster. Many still grieved over the loss of lives during the years of war, but in general the mood seemed better, and the relationships between Slytherin and Gryffindor seemed far less tense than the previous years. Several students who'd been orphaned suddenly realised that despite the fortune they'd inherited, they'd have to carve their own fortune in the world, and Hermione had started giving tutoring for several other students, including, surprisingly, Wilkes and Avery. Mulciber wasn't adjusting as well as some others, but he still had his mother.

Professor Darklake was the first Defence Professor to return for a second term: there'd been rumours that the post had been Jinxed ages ago. The rumours were either unfounded or the jinx had been lifted, because Professor Darklake returned with vigour and set his students to his rigorous curriculum: he tended to yell at them and drill them without mercy, but he got results. Potter, Black and Lupin were among his favourites, especially after they told him they wanted to become Aurors, though Lupin wasn't quite as certain as his friends about their future career.

Darklake continued drilling them in Patronus Charms: since the NEWT-level defence classes were double for Slytherin and Gryffindor, Severus ended up in the same class with Potter's gang more frequently, as if suffering them in Potions wasn't bad enough. Before their seventh year was half done, over half the students achieved at least a misty shield-form. Potter had managed his corporeal Patronus the previous year: it'd been a stag, and in their seventh year Lily Evans managed hers, a doe. Severus and Hermione had produced their Patronus-otters in class, and Professor Darklake had told them that a paired Patronus was a sign of love and devotion. The way Hermione's Patronus swam and played in the air with Severus Snape's Patronus earned them quite a bit of respect.

Lily had started dating James Potter early in the school year and they seemed inseparable, often glued at the lips somewhere. They managed not to get caught in alcoves, but the rumours said it was only because they shared a Common Room. Severus sometimes felt envious: neither he nor Hermione wanted to get caught in a compromising position, and the times they managed anything further than a good snog in an abandoned classroom were far and wide: they'd decided they'd be travelling home for the holidays this Christmas, Apparating to Manchester, though Hermione's parents had offered to pick them up with a car from London.

Frank Longbottom had graduated the year before, but Hermione remained a steadfast friend with Alice Prewett, and the three trained in Defence together, while Severus occasionally instructed both Alice and Hermione in Potions. Longbottom came to Hogsmeade-weekends for a date with Alice, and the four usually shared Butterbeers at the Three Broomsticks on those days. Longbottom had already started his Auror training, and the life seemed to suit him.

Black and Pettigrew were still a menace, but they no longer tried to attack Severus: he was simply too good in Defence, often besting them in duels when they were forced to duel in class. The word of how he'd defeated Lucius Malfoy also got around, earning him quite a bit of respect, and with James Potter's attention turned on snogging Evans at every opportune moment and boasting with his Head Boy-badge the rest of the time the remaining Marauders wouldn't have stood a chance against him.

All in all, the seventh and last year seemed much better than the previous school years, although Hermione was incredibly stressed and frantic about the N.E.W.T.'s.

* * *

Severus Snape and Hermione Granger graduated the top of their year, breaking all previous school records in the long and prestigious history of Hogwarts, Hermione's overall score only a few points higher than those which Severus gained.

James Potter proposed to Lily Evans very dramatically at their Leaving Feast, and Lily accepted his ring to the loud cheers. Severus and Hermione had only eyes for each other, both counting the hours until the Hogwarts Express would take them and their luggage to London for the summer.

Slughorn had already started with the tasks for Severus' apprenticeship, and his first period of training abroad would be in July, when he'd spend a month in Russia. Then he'd return for at least a month to spend time with Slughorn at Hogwarts, after which he'd have another training period abroad, the periods varying from a couple of weeks to up to two months with various famous Masters in different countries. Hermione's schedule would be much easier, and she'd be able to complete her apprenticeship by corresponding by owls with various different Masters, as well as studying under Septima Vector, who'd also attend various conferences about Arithmancy with her, introducing her to various Masters and Mistresses in their field.

For some students leaving Hogwarts was a relief or a meaningless transition, while most of the others would miss their Professors. It was easier for both Severus and Hermione who'd soon return to the castle, although Severus had to admit he'd never gotten very attached to any of the Professors unlike Hermione, who especially adored McGonagall, Flitwick and Vector.

Alice Prewett and Frank Longbottom married the very next summer, just as Frank had promised, and Hermione and Severus stood as witnesses at their wedding. They were a handsome couple, and as Alice Longbottom started her training as an Auror, their reputation as a fierce couple grew steadily. They kept regularly in contact.

James Potter married Lily Evans the same summer. Severus and Hermione were not invited, nor did they expect an invitation: Lily Evans certainly knew how to bear a grudge, and though many said that James Potter had matured a lot in the last year of his schooling, he would never like Severus Snape or Hermione Granger. Sirius Black was the Best Man at their wedding, Alice Longbottom told them, and Marlene McKinnon the maid of honour, although the mood had been sour between the two: Black had cheated on McKinnon with another witch only a week before the event. The Daily Prophet made some scandalous headlines about that one, and Regulus Black wrote that his brother had gotten a black eye from the temperamental Miss McKinnon.

The next years would be hard for them both, the time spent apart harrowing and painful for the two who'd spent so many years inseparable, but every time Severus returned from his assignations to his fiancé, the feeling of being reunited was blinding. The Professors looked over the two young lovers reunited with soft and understanding smiles and gave them both a day off every time. Coming back to Hermione was like coming back home after years of absence.

Never once he felt the need or desire to cheat on her, and his eyes never strayed on anyone else. It was the same with her: Hermione was as loyal as a Hufflepuff and held all the Gryffindor nobility, though she also seduced from him declarations of devotion and love with all the cunning worthy of a Slytherin.

A year into their apprenticeship, Severus Snape married his beloved Hermione Granger. The Muggle wedding was held in France, with another binding at the Ministry and a reception ceremony for their Wizarding companions at Hogwarts. They honeymooned in France, this time travelling without their families and enjoying the sights, and also spent a week in Austria, in Vienna. Severus had never been as proud when he introduced Hermione as Mrs Snape, his beloved wife. A dream come true.

When they returned to Britain, a scandal shook the former Marauders: Peter Pettigrew, a former Marauder, was caught red-handed stealing from a shop at Diagon Alley. Questioned under Veritaserum he revealed several sordid facts about his life: he'd used Memory Charms on various people after lending money from them and stolen several times from various vendors. He had also tried to escape by transfiguring himself into a rat, which added being an illegal Animagus to the list of charges, and the rumours spoke of some other, more unpleasant crimes as well. Pettigrew was sentenced to Azkaban for two decades for his various and sundry crimes, and his sentence did not reflect well on his Marauder-companions Black and Potter, who'd attempted to defend him.

Not bad, in Severus Snape's opinion.

In the summer of 1979 Hermione walked up to her husband, who was still stretching his long limbs in the bed, and smiled at him. She kissed him languidly and told him they'd need some extra supplies and bigger chambers. She was pregnant.

Severus Snape froze for several seconds, before he pulled his lovely wife into the bed and snogged her soundly, heart filled with happiness.

And on the 1st of February in 1980, little Sarah Eileen Snape was born, with hair and eyes black as her father and a pale alabaster skin, but with a soft curl inherited from her mother, along with her adorable button nose.

* * *

On the 1st of September in 1991 Severus and Hermione Snape guided their daughter Sarah to platform 9¾ at King's Cross. The platform was brimming with people, and little Sarah Snape was bouncing with excitement.

She'd been to the castle before with her parents when they visited their old Masters Slughorn and Vector, but this would be her first year as a student. She'd read 'Hogwarts: a History' several times, along with many other books supplied by her doting parents, who now had a successful apothecary at Diagon Alley.

Severus had gained his Mastery at Potions in 1981, over a year before the usual schedule, and Hermione had finished her training later the same year. Horace Slughorn had been disappointed when Severus declined to become the next Potions Master at Hogwarts, but he was also unsurprised: Severus was very impatient and intolerant of mistakes and errors, and having an apothecary suited him better. Hermione joined him, the two pooling their savings together to establish their business: they brewed well together, and she also consulted various companies as well as the ministry on various problems about Arithmancy, while Severus offered some freelance consultation in Dark curses, curse breaking, and brewed some of the most difficult potions for St Mungo's.

One company Hermione often worked for was the one owned by Avery and Wilkes, who'd pooled their inheritance together to found a small research company which had bloomed to moderate success over the years. Both had been quite intolerant of Muggle-Borns in their youth, but they'd matured quite well, and both had attended the wedding of Hermione and Severus. Avery now had a son two years younger than Sarah and his wife was expecting a second child later that year, while Wilkes had a two-year-old daughter. Mulciber had left the country after graduation, heading to America, and they hadn't heard of him since.

Alice and Frank Longbottom's oldest son, Neville, would attend Hogwarts this year. Sarah and Neville had pretty much grown up together: both Alice and Hermione took turns in watching over the children when the other pair needed some time off. Sarah and Neville were the best of friends, although the chubby Neville was much more shy and timid than the bossy little Sarah Snape.

Severus spotted James and Lily Potter in the crowd, escorting their son, who was a spitting image of his father, glasses and all. They were both well dressed but kept quite a distance between them. The rumour had it that Lily Potter, while a doting and loving mother, had not exactly embraced the usual loyalty and devotion in marriages. She'd dropped out of her training to give birth first to her son, and then two years later her daughter Helen. The Potter family wealth allowed her to stay at home, and combined with her husband's career as an Auror and the liberal culture she'd grown up in her childhood in the Muggle world caused problems: she'd cheated on her husband with two wizards, one of whom was Sirius Black, Potter's best mate, now former best mate. Black was their son's Godfather and Potter did not wish to divorce her, but the tension between the Potters was evident.

Severus noticed when Lily approached him for the first time in over a decade.

"Hello, Sev," she greeted, using the childhood nickname.

"Good day, Lily," Severus greeted civilly, warily because this was the first time Lily Potter had spoken to him in years.

"How are you, Sev? You look really, really good!" Lily said with a smile that spoke volumes. Severus felt the desire to cringe.

"Fine, thank you. How are you and your husband," he said blandly, without the querying infliction that would have spoken of any interest to the actual answer.

"I'm fine. James and I... well. I was wondering..." she said, twirling her auburn locks between her fingers and looking at him coyly from between her lowered lashes, taking a step closer, too close for comfort, "I was wondering if you had some time soon? Just you and me, you know, getting to know each other again. It's been a while, Sev."

She reached her hand to touch his arm, and Severus jerked back to avoid her. He narrowed his eyes in contempt. "Oh Lily... do grow up," he said, his voice filled with contempt and a thoroughly disgusted expression on his face, and walked back to his wife and daughter, leaving the furious Lily Potter behind.

* * *

**The Amazing Adventures of Sarah Snape**

"Neville, what are you doing?"

"Oh, man... Trevor's gone."

"What, again?! Neville..."

"I know, I know! He was just here."

"You've looked everywhere? Are you sure you still had him when you boarded the train?"

"Yes. I had him when the train left the station."

"Oh Merlin. Fine, let's go search. You go to the left, I'll go to the right and we'll ask the other compartments. Hey, Ernie, could you watch my cat for a moment? His name is Crookshanks and my parents just bought him for me. He likes being petted. He's a half-Kneazle..."

* * *

"RAVENCLAW!" the Sorting Hat cried, and Sarah cast an apologetic glance at Neville, who'd already taken his seat at the Gryffindor table. She'd have to let him know they'd still be the best of friends, no matter their Houses.

* * *

"My parents own an apothecary at Diagon Alley," Sarah told the group gathered around a table in the library. They'd all studied together since the first months at Hogwarts. The group consisted of Blaise Zabini and Theo Nott from Slytherin, Ron Weasley, Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom from Gryffindor, Ernie MacMillan and Susan Bones from Hufflepuff, and Sarah Snape from Ravenclaw.

"Is it 'The Cauldron and the Stirring Rod'?" Ernie asked.

"Yep," Sarah replied.

"Was the tall man with black hair your dad?"

"Sounds like him. Big hooked nose, tall, thin?"

"Yeah. He was pretty scary."

"Most people think so. He's really powerful, but so's my mum. People say she's brilliant but scary."

"You have any sisters or brothers?" Susan asked.

"No, just me. Dad said that when he saw me he knew I'd be just like mum and asking a million questions a minute, so he'd never have time to respond to more children than one."

"Sounds mean."

"Mum doesn't take it that way," Sarah shrugged. "She just laughs when dad calls her 'know-it-all'. And then she calls him a git."

* * *

"I'm tired of constantly writing essays," Harry Potter whined. "I mean, I have essays on Charms, Transfiguration AND Potions to complete. And I'll just bet we'll get an essay in Defence too."

"Oh honestly, Harry!" Sarah Snape moaned, exasperated. "What did you think school was going to be like? A fine labyrinth with some tasks to complete and a treasure in the end? Quit whining and start writing!"

Harry Potter blinked once again at Sarah's bossy tone, but then sighed. She was so pretty, though. He had a horrible crush on her and he knew Ron had one, too. It was a pity his mother hated Sarah's parents... He sighed and bent over his parchment.

* * *

"We'll be getting a new Professor in Defence this year," Harry Potter told his friends. "He's a friend of my family, actually."

"D'you know who? What's he like? Why's Professor Jones leaving?" asked Sarah.

"Jones retired, he's moving to France. The new Professor is called Remus Lupin. He's a werewolf, actually," Harry replied.

"They gave a job at Hogwarts to a werewolf?" Neville asked incredulously. "Isn't he dangerous?"

"He'll have to take the Wolfsbane Potion regularly, but with the new laws, the Ministry pays for the Potion. Sarah's father is one of the accepted brewers, actually, it's a difficult potion to make. Remus has had a hard time getting and holding a job, but with the new laws in place... he lives with my dad, actually. He lived in the guest house by the manor, but ever since my parents divorced..." Harry said, looking a bit sad. "Anyway, he moved into the main house. He's really cool though, you'll see."

* * *

"I hate Potions," Ronald Weasley whined.

"Suck it up, Ron. Or ask Neville to tutor you."

"How come Neville is so good at Potions?"

"Sarah told me her dad gave him private lessons. He's tutored both Sarah and Neville since they were really small. Neville was really bad at first, but since Sarah loves making potions and they spent so much time at Mr Snape's lab anyway..."

"Maybe I could ask Sarah to tutor me," Ron mused, and Harry narrowed his eyes at his best mate but refrained from commenting. Besides, Ron's sister Ginny was really pretty too.

* * *

_'We cordially invite you to the wedding of our daughter Sarah Eileen Snape and our son Neville Longbottom on the 26th of August 1999 at Longbottom manor. _

_RSVP_

_Severus & Hermione Snape and Frank & Alice Longbottom '_

* * *

Severus and Hermione watched proudly as their new son-in-law Neville Longbottom danced with his grandmother Augusta. The clumsy, chubby boy had grown up to be a handsome, mature young man with great skills in Herbology. He and Sarah had established a nursery together, specializing in potion ingredients, but Neville also bred his beloved Mimbulus Mimbletonias and developed new hybrids of Muggle roses for his beloved Sarah, who adored them. His proposal had been aided with the representation of a new breed of rose with magical qualities and a sweet, intoxicating scent. He'd named it after Sarah.

Finally Neville bowed to his grandmother and took his new wife's hand from his father Frank, gathering her to his strong arms and kissing her, before he led her to a soft waltz. Severus kissed Hermione's sweet lips, bowed and led her to the dance floor.

They cut a striking couple: he was tall, lean and intimidating, dressed in black accentuated with dark green — his wife adored when he wore blues and greens, so he attempted to appease her, although black would always be his favourite — and his black hair tied back with a silver clasp. Hermione, too, was taller than average, with a slim frame, massive amount of sweet-scenting curly hair and those gorgeous brown eyes that could still make Severus Snape's heart stutter when she looked at him and smiled.

Severus cocked his eyebrow. "They're about to head off, I think."

"Yes. Home, then?"

"We might have to stay for one last drink with Frank and Alice," he replied.

"Bummer. But then... home and bed, love?"

"Yes," Severus replied and kissed his wife's forehead. "One drink and then we'll go home, my love."

* * *

Frank and Alice Longbottom lived long lives. They were a famous couple, fierce fighters who apprehended many Dark witches and wizards before they retired to their villa in France.

Neville and Sarah Longbottom bred their beloved plants in their nursery, which became famous throughout the Wizarding world. Many of the plants they kept were incredibly rare and valuable, and Neville and Sarah worked with some old friends from school to secure new varieties: their favourite associates were Luna and Rolf Scamander. Sarah and Neville had two children.

James Potter continued his career as an Auror, as did Sirius Black. The two reconciled after several years, although they never really grew as close as they had been in their youth. As they grew older, they remembered their years at school as bullies and were quietly ashamed. They never really could look Severus and Hermione Snape in the eyes.

Remus Lupin worked as a successful Professor of Defence Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts for decades. The Ministry supplied his Wolfsbane monthly, and his students adored his lessons. He remained best friends with James Potter, living in his mansion for years until he met and married a young Auror by the name of Nymphadora Tonks.

Peter Pettigrew escaped from Azkaban but was caught before he could take more than a few steps of freedom. An Auror was killed in apprehending him, and Pettigrew was sentenced to be kissed by a Dementor.

Eileen Prince met and married an elder Half-blood wizard by the name of John Cullings. Eileen later reconciled with her mother, who still lived, though her father had passed away, and grandmother Prince grew to adore Severus and Hermione.

Lily Evans had several brief relationships after her divorce, before she became accidentally pregnant to a married wizard. She gave birth to a second daughter as a single mother. After her divorce from James she took up a low-level desk job at the Ministry of Magic.

Harry Potter became an Auror, just like his father James. When he grew up old enough, he could never really forgive his mother for cheating on his father, though they never actually lost contact. After he got over his long crush to Sarah Snape, he married Ginevra Weasley and had three children.

Ronald Weasley was quite bitter when Sarah Snape married Neville Longbottom. He brooded for a couple of years until he married a young woman called Susan Bones from Huffflepuff. The couple had several red-haired children and finally Ronald, too, was content.

* * *

Severus Snape stirred his cauldron and took a sniff. Yes... strawberries and lemonade on a warm clearing in the sunshine and shade. A faint scent of leaves...

Hermione's present for their anniversary would be this perfume, a scent he'd spent months to design. A single drop would last a whole day.

Severus smiled as he bottled his brew into a beautiful bottle, which he then wrapped with a quick non-verbal spell and left on the table of his laboratory. He then quickly cleaned the desk and his cauldron, took off his long, billowing brewing robes and hung them before taking another cursory glance over his once again immaculately clean laboratory. He then smiled tenderly and extinguished the candles with a flick of his wand before he went through the door that led to their bedchamber, where his darling wife would already be asleep, warm and sweet in their bed, just waiting for him to burrow under the blankets and warm himself against her skin.

Yes, he thought, everything was perfect in his world.


End file.
